Half Life 2: Path's Unknown
by gafuk77
Summary: What happens when three Rebels team up to take down the Combine. What happens when one of them reveals that they are ex-HECU. Will they still trust him or will he be pushed out to work on his own. (Goes from before Half Life 2 to/past the Events of Episode 2 I might add more to it afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marcus leaned against the apartment wall watching as his two Friends ate their rations. He brushed his brown hair away as he looked at Sarah. She was beautiful with golden hair and blue eyes.

Marcus turned away as Sarah spotted him and smirked before taking another bite out of the Rations. He stared at the glass window looking through it. The pavement was covered in a streak of blood. No doubt a execution.

He wiped sweat from his forehead. The street was swarming with people who were returning with rations. Marcus spotted four Cp's each dressed in black carapace armor with a white gas mask hooked over their head.

Davian, Marcus and Sarah had set up shop in this four story apartment. Marcus let out a breath as Davain walked up next to him Glock 19 in hand.

"You okay? You should eat" Davain asked as Sarah walked up and slapped him in the head.

"Leave him alone. Do you want him to chat with you and let the Combine get the drop on us?" Sarah asked Davain pecked her cheek with his free hand.

"Of course not" Davian replied smiling resting a hand on her shoulder. The moment was broken when Marcus pushed both of them to the ground along with himself. "The hell Marcus!". Marcus didn't respond.

"Just shut up!" Marcus finally said as he pointed a finger to the red dot placed at their wooden door. "A roof patrol of Cp's" Marcus shoved them behind a counter before poking his head out.

"Marcus! What are you doing?" Sarah yelled reaching for his shirt collar but Davain held her back. Marcus smiled as he aimed his Usp Match at the first Cp that appeared.

Sarah finally broke from Davian's grip and grabbed Marcus and pulled him into cover right as a bullet rang out. A hole in the plaster wall appeared along with seven more as the Cp fired on their position.

"Marcus! You stupid f…" Sarah was cut off as Marcus blindly fired two shots both of them striking the second window shattering it.

"Sarah and Davian cover the front door! I'll take this guy" Marcus shouted as the Cp fired three more shots.

"You know what!" Sarah replied grabbing her Mp5. "I say screw these Cp's!" Sarah stood up and opened fire sending the Cp down in a pile of meat.

Davian pulled Sarah down and hugged her. "I'm sorry to interrupt your special moment but that Cp wasn't alone and the four Cp's on the ground won't take to kindly to us killing one of them" Marcus said watching as Davian kissed Sarah on the forehead.

Marcus opened fire as two more Cp's appeared on the roof with Mp7's. He fired a burst sending one of them to the ground his carapace torn apart. The second Cp fired eight shots tearing apart his cover as the bullets flew wildly through the plaster.

Marcus returned fire missing each shot but firing just enough for him to pull his Glock 17 out and put three shots into the Cp's chest throwing him off the roof. Marcus watched as Sarah fired two rounds into a Cp who busted the front door down .

Three Cp's rushed through but a shot to the head from a Glock 19 dropped one of them to the floor. Marcus turned his attention to the Cp's only to be punched in the jaw by one of them. Sarah crumpled as the Cp knocked her out with a stunstick hit to the head.

Davain fired two shots but two More Cp's rushed in each punching him. Marcus dodged the Cp's fist before grabbing his arm and twisting it until a snap filled the room. Another punch sent the Cp to the floor.

Two more of the Cp's ran towards him stunsticks in hand. He dodged one of them before punching the Cp in the stomach and kicking him in the nuts. The Cp dropped to the ground wheezing. The other Cp swung hitting Marcus in the head causing him to start bleeding from his ears.

Marcus disarmed the Cp as he swung again. He gripped the stunstick and swung at the Cp busting his helmet open. Another swing dropped the Cp his nose broken.

"Help!" Davian screamed as the last Cp charged Marcus. Marcus ducked under the stunstick as it came around. He swung breaking the Cp's ribs. The Cp let out a gurgle as Marcus swung downward crushing the skull of him.

"You alright?" Marcus asked dropping the stunstick to the floor. Sarah awoke and sat up a look of shock as she stared at the Cp's. Marcus was covered in blood his own and the Cp's. No doubt they would have to move quickly or they would be caught between Overwatch.

"I'm fine" Davian replied standing up his expression the same as Sarah's. Marcus chuckled as he dragged the Cp's out into the hall. Some were dead and some were alive but they would think twice about messing with Marcus.

"No you're not, You're in shock" Marcus said as he walked back into the apartment dusting his hands off.

"How...How did you do that?" Sarah and Davian asked at the same time staring at Marcus. Marcus stood their and then ran a hand through his hair as he thought about his choice of words.

"I should've told you… I was in the HECU Operation Black Mesa. That might not mean anything to you but I and many others were responsible for this, Not completely though" Marcus replied pointing his finger to hall.

Sarah launched forward with hate in her eyes. Marcus dodged the punch she threw at him. Davian tried to intervene but Sarah elbowed him in the nose. Marcus took a punch to the jaw and another to the gut. "You! you did this!" Sarah roared. Marcus blocked a fist and redirected it into a wall.

"I wasn't the only one Sarah. Much of the Resistance is made up of Black Mesa Personnel! We all caused it" Marcus replied ducking a incoming fist this time from Davian. "You know you can stop trying to hit me anytime".

Marcus grabbed both of the Rebels hands and tossed them backwards into a wall. "Look, I'm sorry about this! Sorry that I caused any of this!" Marcus yelled ducking Sarah's fist. Davian started to calm down as the words shot into his mind.

"Sarah! Stop!" Davian yelled grabbing Sarah and pulling her back from Marcus. Marcus stood their processing the fight. 'Looks like they don't trust me anymore. Great just what I need' He thought as he stepped towards them.

"Sarah if it wasn't for him we would have been killed just a few minutes!" Davian yelled. Marcus watched as if Sarah calmed down as Davian did. She looked at him and muttered something under her breath.

"Why should we trust him? He's already keeping secrets!" Sarah replied shooting Davian a look of anger. Davian shook his head and turned towards Marcus a face of regret and anger and hate.

"That's a good question, Why should we trust you?" Davian asked scratching his chin as Sarah stepped by his side. "Yes you saved our lives but yet your the reason the Combine even know what Earth is".

Marcus nodded. "Oh yes I was involved in the clean up mission, Only problem is that I didn't kill anyone other than Aliens and Black Ops" He retorted. "Then again who is it that I helped through this so far? Oh yes the Rebels".

"That doesn't explain anything!" Sarah shouted. Marcus shook his head and dropped his weapons to the floor.

"I'm done fighting with you two, If you can't trust me then I won't travel with you and protect you from the big scary Combine" Marcus said in a mocking tone and in disgust. He threw down his duffle bag and unzipped it. He tossed his rations at Davian who caught them mid-air.

"Wait!" It was Sarah's voice Marcus froze and stared at her. "You're just gonna leave like that? Just because of a fight!". Marcus nodded and went to pick up his hat. "Why? Because we don't trust you?"

"Yes this is a world where Humans need to trust Humans. We must stick together to dismantle the Combine piece by piece, Even if that means killing the ones we love" Marcus replied as he turned to the doorway.

"Marcus! Don't leave! We can't fend for ourselves! We need someone who can" Sarah called out as Marcus opened the door to leave. He turned once again and smiled before stepping inside.

"Can you trust me? Because if not speak now and clear" Marcus asked as he retrieved his weapons. Sarah nodded and leaned again Davian who shook his head to the right and left.

"I can't trust you" Davian said as he grabbed a knife from his boot. "But I can deal with you". He charged Marcus in a fury of rage. 'Thick-skulled fool' Marcus thought as dodged the knife.

A right hook sent Davian backwards stumbling. Marcus didn't want to kill him but if it came to that he would. Davian charged again but was stopped as Marcus kicked him in the stomach throwing him to the ground.

Marcus stepped over Davian and grabbed the knife and holstered it. "Davian did you forget my words already? Or did you not see me take down the Cp's?" Marcus asked standing over Davian who was bleeding and had a black eye.

Marcus walked away and went back to the windows Smg1 in hand and the knife tucked away in his sock.


	2. Chapter 2 : Just a Man

Chapter 2

Marcus awoke to the sound of Apc's driving by down the road. He looked at his old military watch. 4:00AM He yawned as he sat up from the apartment floor. No reinforcement Cp's had came to the apartment.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up avoiding Davian and Sarah who were snuggled together in a corner. He had offered to stay awake but both of them told him that no Cp's would come looking. Marcus chuckled to himself with that attitude no wonder why they needed him.

He thought back to the fight with Sarah and Davian. "I can't trust you" Marcus shuddered as went to the wooden table in what was a living room. He grabbed his Mp5 and Usp match and turned to walk towards the door.

Time for a walk he thought as grabbed his ammo belt and duffle bag. He holstered the weapons and ,made sure they were hidden. He pushed over the apartment door but before closing it he slid a piece of wood on the lock making sure the door wouldn't just slide open.

He walked out into the hall the corpses of the Cp's were gone and in their place was a Man who was sitting down a bottle of Whiskey. Marcus pushed past the man and moved down the wooden stairway.

He was almost at the door when a female voice called out after him. "Marcus where are you going?". Marcus turned to face a half naked Sarah.

"I'm just going for a walk" Marcus replied. Sarah nodded but the next question came quickly "To where?". Marcus shook his head and stepped towards Sarah.

"Just down the street to the Train Station" Marcus said searching the room for any Combine cameras

"For what?" Sarah asked following Marcus's eyes. Marcus shot a glance upwards as Davian came down the stairs with nothing but his boxers on.

"Hey Marcus, Sarah" Davian cut into the conversation. .Marcus nodded and jerked a thumb outside.

"I'm just gonna walk around" Marcus stated as he winked at them. Both of them stared at each other and then back to him. "Seriously? You didn't understand when I winked?"

"No" Both of them replied. Marcus shook his head and then turned to the door. "Wait!" Sarah said. Marcus froze as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid" She said before hugging his side.

"I won't promise anything, But you can promise to be ready to pack up and ran the hell out of their right?" Marcus asked as Sarah walked back towards Davian who shot Marcus a disgusted look.

"Ok" Sarah answered for both of them placing a hand Davian's shoulder as he became angrier.

"I'll be back in 45 minutes" Marcus said as he stepped through the door. 'Asshole' Marcus thought as he stepped outside. Marcus wasn't angry he just did not like the look on Davians face. 'I'm sorry who's the one who's getting shot at? Oh me I saved your ass dickhead could have beat your ass to death twice'

* * *

Marcus' walk down to the station was eventful. He had to fight several Cp's who spotted his Usp Match. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on the last Cp as Marcus tore his mask off and aimed the pistol at his forehead.

He moved quickly through the streets avoiding Cp patrols and Loyalist. He looked up at the building. It towered over the apartments in District A of City 17. Search lights were set up on the roof. It was made out of white marble and the pillars out of brick.

He looked at the large steps that led to the entrance each was carved from marble most of them were cracked from years of heavy usage. He glanced around the area looking for some Cp's to take down.

He had waited to get to the station that way he had a large building to use for cover and be able to set up deadly traps. He grabbed his Smg1 and spotted a patrol of eight Cp's each armed with Usp's.

He opened fire three rounds dropped the first Cp to the ground his carapace bloody. Marcus took cover behind one of pillars as the other Cp's opened fire each shot chipping the brick pillars apart.

He fired two more shots both of which shattered a Cp's mask and went through his brain. A Cp fired a burst Marcus tried to roll out of the way but a pillar stood in his way. He stumbled as the bullets slammed into his shoulder.

Marcus opened fire once again taking another two Cp's down in piles of meat. He ducked as the Cp's fired a barrage at him again each shot missing him. He turned to fire but quickly took cover as the Mp5 ran out of ammo.

He dropped it onto the floor before pulling his Usp out. He fired twice both shots bouncing off a Cp. Marcus watched as the Cp grabbed a Mp5 and opened fire. Marcus fired back six shots all of them find their marks in the Cp's skull dropping him to the ground.

The other three fired once again a round sliced into Marcus' side which caused him to place his free hand on the wood. He fired a shot into a Cp's kneecap knocking him to the ground. Click 'Empty' Marcus mumbled to himself as he found himself back at stage 1.

Then he remembered the knife in his boot. He reached down and picked it up. He ran out of cover towards one of the Cp's knife in hand. He tumbled into a Cp tackling him to the ground. Marcus stabbed the Cp in the eye slots on his mask.

The other Cp dropped his pistol and reached for his stunstick. Marcus stood up right as the Cp swung. Marcus rolled under the Cp and kicked his legs out from beneath him throwing him to the ground.

Marcus stood up and belly flopped on the Cp causing the Cp to scream in pain as the snapping of ribs began. Marcus raised his knife and sent it into the Cp's throat. Marcus wiped blood from his face as he came face to face with the last Cp injured.

The Cp had his pistol raised at Marcus' head but a quick punch to his mask let Marcus grab the pistol and put four shots into the Cp's head. Marcus needed to get back to Davian and Sarah and let them know it was time to go.

* * *

Davian and Sarah were sitting around chatting when Marcus burst through the door with a knife in hand. "We have to go now!" He shouted as he grabbed his duffle bag and collected ammo clips.

"Why what happened?" Sarah asked Davian looked just as shocked as she was. Marcus put up a hand and waved the question away. "What happened?" Sarah asked again her voice rising.

"I'll tell you later" Marcus replied he watched as Davian shot him yet another disgusted look. 'I'm sorry jackass am I taking the spotlight?' Marcus thought as he stared at the man. "Do you want to say something Davian? Or are you gonna just keep giving me dirty looks?".

Davian shook his head and went to collect his gear. Marcus sat down and rubbed his nose. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked standing over Marcus. Marcus looked up into her blue eyes.

"Hm? Oh nothing just thinking about how We screwed up at Black Mesa" He replied but that answer wasn't good enough for Sarah to take and he mumbled.

"That can't be it Marcus. Your thinking about something" Sarah said. Marcus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he thought back to the day his family, Girlfriend and friends were taken from him by the Combine, Killed by the Combine.

"It's nothing" Marcus responded as he stood up and put on a fake smile. He turned towards the door but Sarah stepped in front of it. Marcus growled 'Not this shit again' He kept the fake smile up but really wanted to kill both of them right now.

He barely had time to react when Sarah hugged him. He embraced her too but pushed away as his gunshot wound started to burn again. Marcus couldn't resist the urge to check it to see what damage had been done.

He had been shot plenty of times maybe hundreds back in Black Mesa so he hadn't worried so much about it. He placed a hand over the wound hoping Sarah wouldn't notice his quick movement.

She did forcing Marcus to move his hand and lift his armor up. "Holy christ" She said as he poked at it with her finger. Marcus slapped her hand away as it was only making it worse. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I've been shot a lot these past twenty years." Marcus replied placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How old are you Marcus?" Sarah asked. Marcus froze up no one had ever asked that question so far.

"44" He replied pointing a finger to crow's feet around his eyes. "You couldn't tell?" He asked. "Now that I answered that How old are you and Davian?".

"I'm 27 and he's 23" Sarah responded. 'No shit no wonder why he's an asshole' Marcus thought as he slammed a new clip in his Usp match. He reloaded his Mp5 and moved towards the broken windows.

"What are you doing?" Davian asked as he stepped near Sarah. "Listen here old man! You don't ever touch me or her again". Marcus laughed out loud for the first time in a while. "What's so funny old man?".

"That you're calling me an old man. Funny I'm going into my late 40's and I still fight better than you, Youngster" Marcus responded turning to face the 23 year old.

"Who cares if you can fight at least _I_ have someone" Davian pointed to Sarah who groaned.

"And what is a someone gonna do with a suppression field up? Even if that was disable you'd still be fucked" Marcus responded. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the photo of his old Girlfriend one who was killed in the Seven Hour War.

"Your point old man?" Davian asked. Both Sarah and him stared at the strange paper in his hand. "Who's that? Your bitch?".

Marcus tucked the piece of paper back in his pocket and ignored the Stupid fuck. "Nope" Was all Marcus said as he passed by silently punching Davian in the spine causing him to move forward.

"I really hope that you learn to stop being a dickhead Davian. Only if the Combine had not come if I met you I would have told my Drill Sergeant of your ass. You wouldn't have survived an hour let alone five minutes" Marcus said.

"Yeah right, You ain't shit old man" Davian shouted to Marcus. Marcus had heard enough it was time to teach this punk a less. Marcus swung at Davian hitting his nose which broke when a snap erupted from it. Another hit to the gut and Davian was enraged, 'Perfect'

Marcus blocked a barrage of fist before kicking Davian in the face twice. Marcus followed up with a right hook to his nose again causing Davian to cry out in pain. Another kick to the face and Davian stumbled backwards.

Marcus swung again with both hands open and aimed for the sides of the head. He swung both hands palms aimed at Davians ears. Ring! Davian crumpled to the ground tears ran down his face mixing with blood.

Marcus delivered two more kicks to the kids face causing him to erupt out into tears. "Stop Marcus!" Sarah said as he tried to push him backwards. He swung his fist both hitting Davian in the face.

He finally backed off as Sarah tried to nurse the wounds. "We need to leave" Marcus said pushing Sarah away from the now beaten Davian.

"But we can't leave him here" Sarah protested. Marcus nodded and holstered his gear and picked the punk up and lifted him over his shoulders. "Wait you're going to carry the man who you just beat?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Marcus replied before motioning her to move out into the hall. It was going to be a long day and Marcus knew that they wouldn't reach District B3 before sundown and that's when Cp's would be searching for them.

"Why?" Sarah asked stopping Marcus dead in his tracks. Marcus stood silently and then turned.

"Because. Because I know how much you both care for each other. He would be dead if it wasn't for You. I don't care for him but I don't much care for anyone anymore. I knew that I might as well help out some people" Marcus responded. "Might as well do something good other than killing before I'm dead. The only reason he isn't dead is because I know He cares much for you and you care for him".

Sarah was stunned at the revelation. Marcus was not this evil killing type he was just a stressed out man hoping to do good rather than bad. Then she caught back up with them and they began chatting as they both knew the next six hours were going to be long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Long Road

Marcus had been silent after an hour as Davian was able to walk again. He lead the way his Mp5 in hand as Sarah and Davian talked. He could hear Davian cursing under his breath about Marcus.

Marcus stopped as they reached a checkpoint. The heavy iron barricade stood only a few meters away. Marcus could see that there was about three Cp's one armed with a Mp5 and the other two with Usp's.

"Stay here" Marcus whispered as he snuck along the wall snaking his way around the Cp's. Marcus stood up and fired two rounds into one of the Cp's tossing him to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Marcus stumbled backwards as the other two opened fire. Three shots from the Mp5 cut into his shoulders. Another two Usp rounds sliced into his left leg. Marcus snorted before firing four shots into the Mp5 Cp.

The Cp crumpled in a heap his Mp5 clattering to the ground still loaded. Marcus holstered his and ran for the last Cp rolling as the Cp fired several shots just enough for him to suppress Marcus.

Marcus grabbed his Usp and aimed at the Civil Protection's head. BOOM! Marcus dropped to the ground bleeding from his chest. He watched as around forty Civil Protection Units arrived each armed with Mp5's.

"Shit…" Marcus said. He spotted Davian and Sarah who were running past the distracted Civil Protection. Marcus watched as six more Civil Protection came this time they stood in front of Davian and Sarah who both dropped to their knees.

Marcus knew he needed to cause a distraction get them out even if it meant he was going to die. He would rather die than watch two others die in front of him. That's when it happened He saw two of the Civil Protection units pick Sarah up.

He tried to contain his rage as she struggled and one of them slapped her. "Amputate" The Civil Protection unit said pulling his Usp out and leveling with Sarah's head.

"Fuck this" Marcus yelled as he pushed back the pain and jumped up. he pushed down two Cp's and rushed towards Sarah. The Civil Protection unit smiled and took his mask off revealing. Barney, Barney aimed the pistol at a Cp and fired blowing the Cp's brains out. Marcus grabbed his Mp5 and fired at the forty Cp's taking maybe two down. He spotted the Ar2 that was mounted to a concrete barricade.

He ran for it. He hoped on it and opened fire on the Cp's killing thirty of them in a shower of gore and blood. He kept firing taking the rest of them down in a bloody mist. He watched as Barney dealt with the other Cp's and took Sarah and Davian towards the Rebel base.

Sarah reached a hand out for Marcus as he leaned against the barricade. "He'll be fine" Barney said urging them to move faster. Marcus couldn't feel his body anymore and finally gave into the blood loss.

Barney ran forward pushing Sarah and Davian forward. "Get moving!" He shouted as he aimed towards the alley they had came from. A Cp turned the corner but crumpled as two shots went through his skull.

Sarah was crying and Davian was trying to cheer her up by making rude remarks about Marcus. It made it worse and Sarah finally ran ahead of him.

They ran until they reached a small three story building with a large steel door. Barney knocked and a eyespot slid open "Password?"

"Lambda" Barney replied before stepping into the wooden home. Sarah and Davian walked inside and spotted several Rebels armed with weapons. One of them with a large black beard and short black dreadlocks walked towards Barney.

"Good to see you again Barney. Who are these fine people?" The man asked pointing a finger towards Sarah.

"Some people Marcus was leading here…" Barney replied a sudden look of sadness on his face. The Rebel stared at Barney and then searched the room.

"So then where is Marcus?" He asked finally. Sarah burst out in tears and two Rebels who were Women walked over to her and set her down on a red and white couch and tried to comfort her.

"Well…" Barney was interrupted by Davian who explained. "So yes this Fuck head named Marcus was to escort us and so then He went for a walk and killed a few Cp's. Stupid fuck, Anyway he decided he was going to fight all by himself and go and get himself fucking killed. He deserved it".

The Rebel leveled his Mp5 at Davian's head who flipped him off. "Permission to put a bullet in this kids head?" The Rebel asked staring daggers at Davian who was laughing.

"Alright then Davian if you think Mr. Lincoln was stupid how about you go and try to survive without someone who can fight" Barney replied several Rebels were focusing on the disrespectful 23 year old.

"Why are you guys all mad? He was a dumbass" Davian responded chuckling. He stopped when the barrel of cold metal touched his forehead and Barney stood in front of him with his Usp pointed at him. "Whatcha gonna do with that? Shoot me?".

Barney aimed the gun down at Davian's shin and fired shattering it. Davian screamed in agony as he fell to the ground bleeding heavily. Sarah had a small smirk as Davian bleed out on the floor.

"Get a doc to patch him up" Barney said holstering his Usp.

"At least I have someone" Davian said pointing to Sarah who silently slid her finger across her throat. Barney smirked at that and stared at Davian.

"And?" Barney spat as Davian continued to think about what to say next. All attention turned away from him as the door swung open.

"Didn't we have this talk already?" Marcus said chuckling as he limped inside still bleeding from his chest wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone in the room cheered including Sarah who stopped crying. Marcus tried to form a smile but cough as blood ran down his throat.

"Can you get the Doc?" Marcus asked a Rebel who was near the door. The Rebel nodded and ran to get a Medic.

"How are you still alive?" Sarah asked standing up and walking to the bloodied figure of Marcus. He shrugged and pointed to his brain.

"I'm just smart enough to know when I'm going to die and when I'm not going to" He replied slumping against the door. Two Medics rushed over to him and started to bandage him.

"Holy hell, You're one lucky bastard you took a Combine sniper round merely inches from your heart. It went all the way through" One of the Docs said.

Marcus nodded and stared at all the faces as they watched him be worked on. His armor was off and his six pack was visible to all. The only one who wasn't watching was Davian who was mumbling something under his breath.

"Hey Davian remember when you told me I was nothing more than an old man?" Marcus asked as the Citizen inched forward.

"Yes?" Davain answered with a hint of anger. Marcus smiled as the Docs stitched up his wounds.

"Looks like you're wrong. Thank you for the insult though" Marcus remarked as the Doc's lifted him onto his feet. He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"I was not wrong you're still just a old man" Davian said as Barney turned to face him. Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're invincible? How about we send you back in time and into Black Mesa during the incident? Do you think you have what it takes to be shot twenty times in five minutes before Aliens and Black ops block your path?" Marcus asked interested in the 23 year olds answer. Davian nodded and grinned.

"That isn't anything" Davian said pointing to the new stitch where the sniper had shot him. Barney shook his head and grabbed Davian. Davian struggled against the former Black Mesa guard but all it took was Barney to put his head through four layers of plaster.

Marcus laughed as Barney let go of the youngster. "Come on then we'll contact our sniper buddy to come and shoot you right where I was shot if you think you're so tough" Marcus joked. Everyone laughed.

Marcus was in his new quarters when a quiet knock came at the door. "Come in" He said as he closed the book he was reading. The wooden door opened and Sarah stood in the doorway dressed in a old t-shirt which was grey with baggy blue jeans.

"What's up?" Sarah asked as she walked towards Marcus who sat on his bed. Marcus shrugged as Sarah sat down next to him.

"Reading a book" Marcus replied rubbing his temple and raising hand to shield his eyes from the light his open door let in.

"What book?" Sarah asked reaching for the Lord of the Rings novel in Marcus' lap. Marcus grabbed it and handed it to her. She studied it before flipping it open and skimming the pages.

"You can have it if you want" Marcus said "I have plenty of other books to read" He said pointing to a pile of old books trashed from years of useage.

"Really?" Sarah asked closing the large book. Marcus nodded and flipped the book to his favorite part. Marcus felt Sarah leaning against him and wrapped his arm around her. He felt his shirt start to sag and realized that She was crying.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Marcus asked as he stared out through the broken window and into night.

"It's just...Why does this world have to be messed up?" Sarah asked as Marcus rocked side to side. Marcus was about to answer but a figure pushed in his room. 'Davian' Marcus thought as he unholstered his Usp and switched the safety off.

"Sarah what are you doing in here!?" Davian yelled staring at Marcus who held his Usp in his right hand. "What did you do?". Marcus aimed the pistol out into the sky and fired twice.

"Move another foot forward and that's gonna be going into your head" Marcus replied as Sarah sat up tears still streaming down her face.

"What did he _Do_ to you!" Davian stepped forward but back off as Marcus leveled the pistol at his skull.

"He did nothing" Sarah replied through her sobs. Marcus holstered the pistol and stood up. "He is nice, Not a douchebag like you". Marcus rubbed his temple and stepped towards Davian who held a knife.

"Try it" Marcus said as he got closer to Davian. Davian stared at him and then unholstered a Glock 19 his Glock 19.

"You try anything and I'll blow your brains out" Davian said before chuckling as he leveled the gun to Marcus' head. Marcus didn't budge he had been face to face with a gun barrel many times.

"Then shoot" Marcus yelled stepping forward almost body to body with Davian. Before Davian could fire Marcus forced his hand up making him fire a whole clip into the ceiling. The knife plunged into Marcus' stomach but he did not falter.

"Why don't you die" Davian shouted twisting the blade but it barely cut into Marcus' armor. Marcus swung four times each hit forced Davian back a step. Marcus grabbed his Usp and leveled it at Davian's head.

"Close your eyes Sarah" Marcus shouted placing the gun against Davian's head. BOOM! Davian crumpled to the floor the wall behind him was splattered with brain and skull matter (More of the latter).

"No!" Sarah screamed running over to the corpse of Davian. Marcus flipped the safety on and holstered it. Sarah looked up at Marcus with a look of disgust. Marcus ignored it it was either beat the kid nearly to death and then have to do it again later or end it now.

"You killed Davian!" Sarah screamed punching Marcus in the gut. He smiled at her and walked away. As he walked away he could hear her sobs. He watched as two Medics rushed past him. 'To late'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marcus stood outside his Mp5 at the ready as the sun came up over the apartments. He lit up a cigarette and He sighed as he pushed his hat back out of his eyes.

"What you doing out here Marcus?" Barney asked as he stepped outside still wearing his Cp outfit. Marcus blew smoke out of his mouth as the he kept watching the sun rise.

"Nothing much, Being an outcast as always" Marcus replied in a stern tone that shook Barney to his bones as the HECU Marine tossed his cigarette down and turned to face him. "Trying to figure out how not to resolve conflict with a gun".

"That was you?" Barney asked pointing to the smashed out window to the side were people spoke to a sobbing Sarah. Marcus nodded and added a smile as he un holstered his Usp match.

"Point blank into the skull. Kid deserved it" Marcus responded as he tossed Barney the pistol. "It was either be shot myself or shoot him, And you know me Barney I would rather not take another shot today" Marcus said.

Barney scratched his chin as he stared at the broken soldier. "How did you get out of Black Mesa?" He finally broke a strange silence.

"Stole a SUV and drove off was about sixteen miles out when the Nuke hit" Marcus responded as he started to walk inside.

"You are one lucky sucker" Barney said follwing him inside the building slamming the door shut. "Or not".

Marcus ignored his best friend and walked up stairs armed to the edge. He was ready to announce that he was going out for a 'Spec Ops' mission. He needed sometime alone with nobody but him and his Mp5 loaded and cutting down Cp's.

"Sergeant Marcus" Two Rebels saluted as he passed by. He rubbed his eyes and started towards his room. He growled as he entered the faces of twenty or so Rebels stared at him anger in their eyes.

"Look who comes back! Come back for another round!" A large Rebel with dreadlocks yelled raising his fist into the air.

"Why would you do this!" Another Rebel asked throwing a piece of cardboard at him. "Murderer!", "Combine traitor!". Marcus ignored the Rebels as he walked towards the slumped body of Davian.

"Hold it right there!" The dreadlocks Rebel shouted aiming his Glock 20 at his head and cocking back the hammer. Marcus laughed slapping his knee before looking at The Rebel who was disgusted with him.

"You're going to shoot me?" Marcus joked and in an instant he had both his Mp5 and Usp out leveled at the Rebel. "Now what?" Marcus asked but the response came with Barney coming up next to him and leveling his Mp7 at the Rebel.

"I stand at Marcus' side. No matter what 'Crimes' he committed" Barney yelled several Rebels aimed their weapons at Marcus and Barney but neither would back down.

A idea popped into Marcus' head and he reached for the grenade Barney slid into his armor outside. He smiled and narrowed his eyes "Knock Knock motherfuckers" He yelled as he tossed the grenade at the Rebel.

"Shit!" The Rebel screamed trying to move but ran straight into the barrel of Barney's pistol. The grenade exploded near the Rebel he tried to drag himself and Barney down on it but Marcus fired a shot into the Rebels hand.

"Go!" Marcus yelled as he scooped Sarah up who was trying to claw at his face. He ran down the hall as the room collapsed taking the Rebels to the floor dead or wounded. Marcus set Sarah down as the building started to tilt.

He pushed her towards the door as the sound of metal scraping against metal came from that side of the building. "Oh shit" He shouted as Barney shoved Sarah out the door. Marcus heard the front door slam and realized that Barney had made it just as the building started to collapse.

Marcus dropped his weapons as he started to slid towards the door. He looked for a route and found one a window not shattered but better than nothing. He took off in a sprint as the building toppled to it's side.

He dove through the window right as the building tore open crushing anyone still inside. He landed on his legs but dropped to the ground as his let out a snap as it broke. 'Fuck' He thought as he walked forward trying to ignore the immense pain.

He let out a sigh as he barely reached the corner and seen Barney running towards him pistol in hand. He spat blood out as his friend reached him with Sarah following in a slow walk far behind.

"Holy shit! What was that Marcus?" Barney asked motioning for Sarah to move forward. "Get ready to get kicked in the face pal, She's pissed" He jerked his thumb at Sarah who walked towards Marcus with fire in her eyes.

Marcus chuckled before closing his eyes as blood streamed out of his mouth. He waited for the incoming fist of fury.

Sarah never reached Marcus as a bullet slammed into her leg causing her to stumble to the ground. Marcus opened his eyes at the sight and reached for his Usp but realized he had dropped his weapons back in the house.

Several Civil Protection units moved into vision all of which aimed their Usp's at Marcus. He dropped to his knees as they fired four shots all of which sliced into his body. Rage overcame Marcus and before the Cp's knew it they were fighting hand to hand.

Four punches One dead. Six punches two down. Ten punches the last Cp crumpled to the ground but before he fell he pulled his Usp and fired six shots into Marcus.

Marcus sent one kick into the Cp's chest knocking him to the ground. In a few seconds later Marcus could see the world fading away. He saw Barney trying to cover his wounds but moved away to help Sarah. The last thing Marcus heard was Sarah and Barney scream his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marcus forced his eyes open staring at the masked face of a Overwatch Soldier dressed in blue carapace bullet proof armor. The Soldier aimed his Spas-12 at him as he rubbed his eyes. "Amputate" He said a smile coming from behind his mask. Marcus shot up but two more Soldiers leveled their Mp5's at him.

He looked around two large windows sat on a wall to his left revealing four Cp's near a large panel that lit up blue.

Marcus waited for the shot to come and take his life finally but several rang out instead. He looked into the window and saw a fully Geared Barney and Sarah. They cut down the Cp's into a bloody mess.

Marcus spotted another slim female figure standing in the doorway with a shotgun. A bandanna was wrapped around her hair. Marcus smiled as he watched Alyx, Barney and Sarah unlock the door to the Chamber.

The two soldiers turned their gaze towards the door as it swung open. Marcus twisted the Shotgun Soldiers arm forcing him to drop the shotgun. Marcus pushed the soldier back into the wall before picking the Spas up.

Alyx stepped inside and fired twice shredding one Soldier into bits of blood and gore. Next came Sarah who came in with a katana most likely from the rubble. She charged the other Soldier and sliced him open before he could fire.

Marcus fired three shells into the last Soldier causing him to slump to the floor in a puddle of his blood. Barney entered last and nodded towards Marcus who grinned.

"Thanks for the save" Marcus said as he turned his attention to the window. "Oh…" Marcus was cut off as around four Soldiers rushed into the control room and locked door. Barney grunted.

"Don't mention it but don't worry I've got a man on the job to deal with these four" Alyx said pointing to the air vent behind the Combine. 'Gordon Freeman' Marcus thought as he reloaded the shotgun plucking shells from the soldiers body.

"Dislocate" A robotic voice filled the room. Marcus growled but it was drowned out by the roaring of a engine starting up. "Slaughter" It said again as the walls shuddered. "Warning intruder in Sector 9".

Marcus ran over to the now shut door and banged on it. "Fuck" He shouted. Alyx pulled Marcus out of the way and placed the barrel of her shotgun against the handle. She fired four times but it had no effect on the door.

"Well…" Marcus said out loud as he stared at the air duct above him. "I have an idea" He said pointing to the air duct. "I can lift you guys up there". They all stared at him thousands of questions filling their minds.

"What about you Marcus? Once were up there we won't be able to help you up" Barney asked. Marcus nodded and tossed his shotgun on the ground with a thump.

"I'll stay here" He answered cracking his knuckles. "I have somethings to settle with these Combine". That caused them to stare at him even more.

"What?" Alyx asked. "Your going to stay here and risk getting killed to get us out of here when we came here to rescue you in the first place?". Marcus nodded and then jerked a thumb at the incoming Soldiers.

"I'm just a minor cog in the Resistance" Marcus replied. Barney nodded a look of sadness filled his face. Alyx was shocked that a Rebel was willing to die to save the others. Sarah's look of anger and disgust had faded away and was replaced by a frown.

"Go!" Marcus shouted as he caught the loose grate with his hand and brought it down. He lifted Barney up and then Sarah and the Alyx. "See you all on the other side" He said waving at them.

He turned as the door slammed open and five Soldiers armed with Mp7's stood in front of him.

Barney crawled through the vents. He listened to the distant gunfire from the room Marcus was in. Part of him knew he was okay and the other didn't.

"That's one brave Rebel" Alyx broke the silence in the vents. Barney nodded and Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. "We have to keep going".

They continued as the gunfire stopped and the cries of pain came from behind. Barney bashed his face against the ground as the vent snapped in half dropping him face first into the concrete ground.

"Jesus" He whispered as he pushed himself up on his knees. He looked up at the faces of Sarah and Alyx who both had their guns drawn and aimed downwards. "I'm fine!" Barney shouted standing up.

"Good" Alyx replied before she hopped down landing on her feet. Sarah followed and the trio stood in a dark room. Barney could barely make out a white door to his left along with the window which was busted.

"Let's move" Barney said as he ran towards the door. He tried the handle which was luck 'Black Mesa all over again' He thought. He kicked the door in and found himself face to face with a headcrab zombie.

Marcus sent the first soldier to the ground dead. He grabbed the soldier's Mp7 and opened fire turning another one of the soldiers into a pink mist. He jumped over the operating table and flipped it over.

The Overwatch soldiers sent burst of bullets at Marcus. He fired seven shots into another one of the soldiers. Two more shots made a soldier slump to the ground with a hole his chest. Marcus fired his last three shots each one cutting into a soldier tossing him to the ground.

He ran out of his cover and towards the bodies. He collected several clips of ammo for his Mp7 and moved through the open door. He fired twice at incoming Overwatch soldier dropping him onto the floor.

"Overwatch Team Alpha Six moving in!" The robotic voice clicked. Marcus ducked as a barrage of bullets spat at him from down the hallway. He fired back at the squad of Overwatch soldiers.

He fired another three rounds before trying to fire again. Click, Click. His Mp7 was dry. Two more Overwatch joined the group armed with Spas-12's. He was going to die. 'No' He thought as he searched for cover.

He looked to his right and find a strange metal door covered with blood. He didn't wait for a invitation as several more Overwatch ran down the hall. He kicked the door once and all he was successful in throwing himself onto the ground.

He stood up and tried again this time kicking it off the hinges. He sprang inside as another hailstorm of bullets fired upon him. He winced as a bullet cut into his right shoulder. He flipped a desk over as the approaching footsteps of Overwatch soldiers grew closer.

"Dispatching OverWatch Teams Twenty Nine, Twenty Eight, Twenty Seven and Forty-Five" The robotic voice cackled through the room. Marcus opened one of the desk drawers and his luck finally came.

He grabbed an old Desert Eagle loaded along with maybe twenty spare ammo boxes alongside it. 'Wonderful' He thought before snatching the boxes up and aiming the massive 50. pistol at the door.

He fired once as the first Overwatch soldier stepped in. Blood splattered the room as the soldier crumpled to the floor with a loud wet thump. Another shot and a Soldier fell back with his head blown off.

Marcus fired again sending another soldier to the ground with a hole in his chest. "Signal Box Deployed, Elite Team Nine Incoming" The robotic voice reported through the sound of gunfire.

Marcus fired twice both shots tearing a Overwatch shotgunner in half. He reloaded and let out a sigh as two Soldiers fired on his position. His cover wouldn't last long as already he could spot holes being blown in the wooden desk.

He opened fire once again taking one of them down in a shower of brain matter and blood. The other soldier stepped back outside of the room. Marcus groaned as a grenade landed by his feet. He lunged to his right into a bookshelf.

The grenade exploded sending chunks of concrete and shrapnel into the air. He was luckily far enough away not be shredded by it. Unfortunately when the grenade exploded two Overwatch were caught up in it along with the last three ammo boxes.

He scored another shot on a Overwatch soldiers throat sending his head to the ground seconds before his torso. "Alpha Team Excavate The Area" The robotic voice chirped in delight. Marcus ducked as around four grenades landed near the desk.

He quickly flipped the bookshelf on it's side and turned it towards the desk to protect himself from the shrapnel. When the grenades went off two Soldiers had been in the entryway and therefore been shredded by the shrapnel.

He fired again taking a Overwatch shotgunner by surprise. The shotgunner crumpled into a bloody mess as his head exploded from the shot. His last shot was well placed as it sent another soldier against the wall with a giant hole in his chest.

He holstered the Desert Eagle and snatched up one of the fallen shotgunners shotguns. He reloaded the Spas-12 and aimed towards the door.

"Overwatch Unit Bravo Moving IN" The robotic voice said once again most of it was covered by gunfire. Marcus fired a shot sending a soldier to the floor face first bleeding from his forehead.

He fired twice slicing a Civil Protection unit in half. Blood splattered the walls and the ground of the office. Marcus fired once again tossing a Overwatch soldier to the ground. Marcus grabbed one of the Mp7's and opened fire.

He took down three Overwatch soldiers as they charged through the door. All of them were cut down in a bloody pile of mess of gore. He fired four more shots into a shotgunner who collapsed into a bloody mess.

Two more well placed shots and three more Soldiers crumpled to the floor. Marcus reached out for a frag grenade that was merely only a few feet away but was forced back as a volley bullets came at him.

He was swarmed in a matter of seconds as two soldiers fired on his position keeping him in cover. He spotted around eight Soldiers and two Elites armed with Ar2's. Three shots dropped two of the soldiers both which were pinning him down.

He reloaded and fired two bullets point blank into a Elites skull who was turning the corner. Two more shots dropped another soldier who collapsed into a heap of bloody mess. The Elite fired a burst that chopped through the wall behind Marcus.

Marcus poked his head up just to see the Elite towering over him with his Ar2 pointed at his face. He acted quickly jerking the gun around with one hand and grabbing his Spas with the other. He finally caught the shotgun and aimed it at the Elites head.

A finally jerk and the Ar2 was in Marcus' hands. The Elite flew to the floor his head blown clear off by the point blank shotgun shot. He sprayed the room with the Ar2 cutting four soldiers down in a bloody gore pile. The last Overwatch soldier aimed his Mp7 and fired twice killing himself in a shower of brain and blood.

Marcus ran for the door his body covered in blood, his own but much of it was the Combines. His pockets were filled with ammo boxes and his shotgun was strapped to his back. His Mp7 was hooked around his shoulder. His Desert Eagle was slid in a holster on his right leg. He gripped his Ar2 as the groaning sounds of wounded Overwatch filled the room.

He ran out into the hall running north as the robotic voice chirped commands to the already dead soldiers. He slid on the slick blood covered floor each time he regained his balance before he fell over. 'This is going to be hella story to tell when I get back, If I get back that is' Marcus thought.

Marcus had barely made it to the front door when the crackling of bullets filled the hallway. He turned raising his Ar2 waiting for the Overwatch to come. Nobody ever came down the hallway. He looked up as it started again and saw the figures of Combine Assassins crawling through the air ducts trying to get a shot off in Marcus.

He pushed the front door open and ran towards the nearest rebel base, which was Black Mesa East.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marcus fell to his knees exhausted as he stood in front of Black Mesa East. He had ran all the way along the coast trying to dodge Civil Protection patrols as he went. He usually went through small drainage pipes where the Cp's would never check and it worked for a while until they spotted him climbing into one.

He stood up his legs shaking as he stared at giant warehouse that covered the large airlock door to Black Mesa East. He ran towards the airlock pushing past barrels his legs almost giving in.

He pressed the button to open the doors and stepped inside. He rubbed his eyes right before a thick fog filled the airlock choking him. He gasped for air and was given it as a bright red square of lines formed around him.

He jumped when a voice spoke to him through a mic and a camera appeared. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A gruff male voice asked. Marcus growled as the lights flickered on behind him and a window was revealed as a large metal plate moved upwards.

" ? Is that really you?" The man asked as he typed on a console that flickered red and yellow. "Hold on just a second". Marcus nodded inspecting the room which was covered in a bright vibrant orange coat of paint.

Marcus coughed as the inside airlock doors flipped inward opening up. Marcus stepped inside Black Mesa East his body shaking. "Alyx, Barney and your friend arrived sometime ago. They be talking to downstairs" The man said as he walked out of the small room and appeared in front of Marcus.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Yuvia" The man said as he walked down a long wide hallway. Marcus nodded and followed the man through the hallway and into a green doored elevator.

"Barney and Alyx both tried telling us that you died back in the Nexus" Yuvia explained scratching his brown beard. His skin was white almost as if he never had stayed outside for a very long time. He wore a green beanie that covered his brown hair.

"Eil denied that Marcus the famous rebel would die so easily" Yuvia said. Marcus rubbed his temple trying to soothe the pain of a headache caused from lack of sleep.

"I would have probably died if it wasn't for them" Marcus replied balancing himself as the elevator shot to a stop shaking the building whole. The lab ahead was crowded with several people Marcus had met.

Gordon Freeman stood to the right a Spas-12 in hand. He wore his infamous H.E.V suit that had kept him alive for so long. Eli and Barney were chatting about a Xen artifact and Alyx and Sarah were taking turns firing at cans they had set up on a bench.

"Look at who I found in the airlock!" Yuvia yelled as they entered the lab. Marcus sighed and followed the Rebel. He looked up at the faces of his friends and all of them with the exception of Gordon were shocked.

"Marcus? That can't be you" Barney was the first to talk stepping away from Eli who was now smiling. A small smirked appeared on Gordon's face as he watched his fellow Rebel walk into the lab.

"Jesus! You can't be real!" Sarah shouted. Alyx turned to Sarah and nodded a knowing smile. Marcus at that moment chose to let his body sink. He needed to rest and could not hold out any longer.

Yuvia and Eli both ran over to him both checking his pulse. "He's sleep deprived, We need to get him into a bed and fast" Eli shouted. Gordon walked towards the sleeping body of Marcus and started to lift him up.

3 Hours later: 7:56Am

Marcus awoke in a puddle of his own sweat and in an old cot. He looked to his right and only saw the wooden door that hid him from Eli's lab. He could hear them talking about a plan to attack the Overwatch HQ 'The Citadel'.

He stood up and found himself still clothed in his armor with his weapons arrayed on a glass table next to him. He could barely see in the pure darkness that swallowed the room. He tripped over what felt like the body of a person.

"Christ" Marcus whispered to himself as he pushed the wooden door open and stepped into the lab once again. He was steady this time and wasn't gonna pass out in an instant. Eli turned to face the figure of Marcus who was smiling.

"Good to see you up and moving once again Marcus" Eli said alerting the three others in the room to his presence. He spotted Sarah, Alyx and Barney all of which were chatting with Eli.

"How long was I out?" Marcus asked wiping sweat from his face. Barney smirked and pointed to another figure dressed in a white sweater and grey sweatpants.

"Long enough for Mossman to find her way here" Barney replied. Marcus nodded as he moved forward and joined the conversation.

"Marcus look out" Sarah screeched. Marcus stared surprised at the outburst a second later several Rebels wearing civies were toppling over him. He tried to moved but more came through some split off to wake up what Marcus presumed was Gordon.

"Holy shit" Marcus yelled as he finally crawled away from the mob who followed quickly. "What is going on?" He asked pushing a Civie backwards as She ran towards him.

"You didn't hear? Your exploits at the Nexus found there way here. Did you really take down two Elites?" Alyx replied a smile showing as Marcus struggled to move away again.  
"Yes… And?" Marcus asked punching a man in the face as he shoved into him. "It wasn't a big deal at all. I survived that's all I care about". Barney shook his head as the mob poured in.

Eli laughed and so did Sarah and Alyx. "And everyone cares because?" Marcus asked shoving two people off him.

"You took down a whole company of soldiers!" Sarah replied. Marcus chuckled and turned towards the mob.

"Would you kindly fuck off?" Marcus asked flipping them off. That pissed someone off as a fist came at his face. He blocked it and in a instant broke the man's arm with a deafening snap. The others took note and ran off.

"That was one way to deal with that" Eli chuckled. Marcus returned to the small room and gathered his weapons. He found that someone had placed a box of Desert Eagle ammo next to it.

"Where are you going to that heavily armed?" Sarah asked as Marcus holstered his Spas-12. He shook his head and moved towards the group again.

"I'm going out" He replied giving Barney a handshake. He hugged both Alyx and Sarah and gave Eli a high five.

"Why?" Both Sarah and Alyx asked at the same time. Marcus laughed and pointed to the vents.

"When I was leaving the Nexus I seen around four Assassins trying to shoot me. I think it's time I send the Combine a message" Marcus replied as he unholstered his Ar2. "It's time to fuck shit up!" He roared.

"I'm coming with!" Sarah shouted unholstering her Mp5. Alyx followed unholstering her . Barney came last drawing his Mp7 and nodding towards Marcus who who went from smiling to a frown.

"I can't have any of you hurt because I go off on a suicide mission" Marcus replied. They all had looks of disbelief as he turned away from them.

"Wait! A suicide mission?" Sarah asked reaching a hand out and placing it out on Marcus' shoulder. Marcus froze up as he flashed back to the moment when he put a bullet between Davian's eyes.

"Yes…" Marcus hissed as he turned towards Sarah and placed a gloved hand on her check. "This is for all the Rebels I've killed over the years with my selfishness" He said staring into her eyes. "Including Davian's life" Marcus finished before turning away from Sarah.

"You don't have to do this!" Sarah screamed back. Eli, Barney and Alyx were shocked at the moment. "His death wasn't your fault!". Marcus shook his head low and stared at the ground.

"So I'm not the one who put a bullet between his eyes?" Marcus asked the question shocked both Eli and Alyx but not Barney who had been on scene afterwards. "I'm not at fault for blowing that whole building apart with a single frag grenade?".

"I'm not the one who told you two that I was Ex-HECU?" He asked. "I'm not the one you two didn't trust for days?". The words brought tears to Sarah but Marcus remained emotionless. "I'm not the one that let both of you get beaten by Cp's?" He asked.

"No…." Sarah whispered through her tears. Marcus drew his Desert Eagle and searched for something to engrave it with. He found a item and engraved 'Irony' on the handle of it. He handed it to Sarah who took it in her hand.

"I have to do this" Marcus said. Barney opened his mouth to talk but stopped when Alyx grabbed his shoulder.

"NO!" Sarah yelled grabbing Marcus by the collar of his armor dragging him to the ground with a thump and a loud crack. 'Yup that's a cracked rib' He thought as he tried to stand up but Sarah pinned him down.

"Get the hell off me!" Marcus shouted pushing her off him. He stood up and turned towards the door. He walked towards it his Ar2 drawn in both hands now. Alyx picked Sarah up and her and Barney were holding her back as Marcus walked into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marcus was almost outside when Sarah tackled him to the floor. He squirmed trying to get away as Sarah hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe. "Sarah!" Marcus shouted. She finally let go of him dropping him to the ground hand first.

"Christ" Marcus said as he stood back up and turned towards her. He holstered his Ar2 and stared at her. "I already told you that I'm going out". Sarah nodded and then drew the Desert Eagle and tossed towards him.

"Thanks" Marcus replied hugging her back. "Keep an eye on Eli for me" He joked. Sarah poked him with a finger in the ribs.

"Don't get killed" She responded. Marcus chuckled and Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not joking!". That only made Marcus laugh harder.

"I can't promise I won't die" Marcus replied his voice returning back to his normal cold self. "But I can promise that you'll live".

With that Marcus walked towards the exit and moved quickly through the airlock. He held his Desert Eagle in hand hand and his Ar2 in the other. He was simply going to slaughter all Overwatch that stood in his way.

* * *

Marcus opened fire blowing the head of a Overwatch soldier head off in a burst of blood and brain. He fired twice more dropping a soldier who came for his injured friend. Marcus was already covered in blood and armed to the extreme with hundreds of weapons.

He put a shot through a Cp's skull as he rounded the corner. It had been about four hours since he had left Black Mesa East and now the Overwatch was tailing him. He grabbed his Spas-12 and fired twice shredding another soldier.

He rolled backwards the around six of them rushed forward armed with Mp5's. Marcus had luckily enough found a AEK-971 on a dead Rebel in a pile of toxic water. He fired four times each shot cut into a incoming soldier the last one tore his head off in a shower of blood.

He grabbed a Winchester Model 37 and fired at a soldier taking both his arms off in two shots. He found most of the weapons in an old container for the Ukraine Army in an Air base. He had also taking several shots from Combine soldiers.

Two more shotgun shells to the head caused a soldier to slump against a tree. Marcus reloaded as more gunfire erupted from behind him and his cover. Three more shots and two more soldiers dropped into meaty pulps.

An Elite appeared his white armor sticking out in a crowd of around fifteen Overwatch soldiers. He had a single red dot in the middle of his helmet.

He fired twice with the Winchester taking down a soldier cutting both his arms off. Marcus ducked under a hail of bullets that came from the fifteen soldiers. The Elite fired into the air.

Marcus fired again taking two more soldiers down. He grabbed the AG-043 off his back and fired a storm of bullets into the group shredding six of them into nothing more than piles of bone and meat.

"Marcus!" Sarah yelled throwing herself into the muddy ground next to him. The soldiers fired once again sending a hailstorm of bullets at them. Marcus turned and stared at Sarah who smiled.

"What in gods name are you doing all the way out here Sarah? And why?" Marcus asked unpinning a frag grenade and tossing it at the soldiers. The response came with the screams of several Overwatch.

"Coming to help you" Sarah replied firing two shots into a incoming Soldier with a Glock 18. "I was out for a walk and heard gunfire and now here I am". Marcus shook his head before firing another burst from his AG chopping a few soldiers down.

"You need to get back to the base Sarah!" Marcus shouted firing another burst into the horde of soldiers. Sarah nodded but pulled Marcus close. Their lips met and Marcus reeled back. He nodded to Sarah and pointed back towards the base. "Go now" He shouted firing six shots into the Elite who stood over top of him now.

The Elite crumpled to the muddy ground dead his Ar2 still lay in his hands. Sarah still sat next to him smiling. "Good work Sergeant Lincoln" She said before running off towards the base firing random burst at the Combine as she went.

Marcus froze up. 'How did she know his rank?' He thought but was interrupted as a Cp firing a shot from a Usp into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. He returned fire with a point blank shot to the Cp's mask shattering the Cp's skull splattering his face and the ground.

Marcus reloaded and fired back at the few remnants that the Combine left back to cover their retreat. He cut them down in a fury of rage. He ran towards the base as he left the few left over Cp's to leave alive.

* * *

The elevator shook the building as it crashed to the lab floor once again. He dropped to the ground as several shots crackled around him. He unholstered his Desert Eagle and at that moment realised the walls had been shaking because the Combine were here.

He fired twice taking a soldier's head off as he rushed towards Marcus. He could see Eli, Alyx and Sarah who were tied up and being dragged off by two Elites. Marcus fired twice sending a soldier to the ground.

Around four more soldiers rushed into the lab Barney in hand. He grabbed his Desert Eagle and fired four times dropping two soldiers into nothing more than meat pile. He fired again tearing a soldier in half.

Three Elites charged into the room firing on Marcus' location pinning him down. He felt his rage take over as the Elites dragging the three rebels left the room in a hurry. Marcus stepped into the rain of heavy gunfire ignoring the pain.

Six shots and all Elites were dead lying on the slick blood covered lab floor. Marcus grabbed his Winchester and put a gaping hole through a soldier's chest. Two more shots and another soldier dropped.

He charged ahead into the next room where both Elites pointed their weapons at his head. Two shots rang out both of the Elites collapsed torn apart. Marcus chuckled as he holstered his shotgun and desert eagle.

He turned to Alyx and Sarah both who were still tied up and injured. "Marcus! Help!" Sarah cried out in agony as the rope tore at her wrist. Marcus wasted no time in untying them. Sarah hugged him almost crushing him.

"We need to move" Was all Marcus said as he ran down the hallway Ar2 drawn and at the ready. He licked his lips as gunfire from two soldiers poured into him his rage turning them into what felt like BB's.

"Fuck you all!" Marcus roared putting seven shots into one of soldiers heads before bringing his weapon to bear on the second one who held a Spas-12. Two shots put the soldier down in a puddle of his own blood.

Marcus fell to his knees as his rage wore off he felt thousands of bullet wounds on his body. He released his grip on the Ar2 and fell face down into a puddle of _His_ own blood. He cackled as the last thing he saw as a group of tall slender Combine in white suits.

* * *

Marcus cracked his eyes open. He was still in a puddle of his own blood but in front him now were the bodies of two assassins littered with bullet wounds. He tried to move his body but a sudden jolt of pain stopped him from trying to move.

He could barely move his head only enough to see Gordon Freeman standing over him Mp5 in hand. He grabbed Marcus by the shoulder and lifted him onto his back careful to not cause Marcus too much pain.

He walked down the path towards Ravenholm D.O.G lifting the metal gate up with a screech. His eyes widened in fear as Gordon walked in and D.O.G let the gate slam shut. He finally forced himself to move.

It didn't hurt anymore. That's when he realized Gordon had administered a heavy dose of Morphine and had bandaged him up as much as he could with cutting him open. Gordon set him down against a wall.

Marcus stood up shaking but steady enough to fight and walk. He grabbed his Winchester shotgun and followed Gordon through the twisting tunnels to Ravenholm. They moved through a room that had been flooded long ago and several burnt corpses floated face down in the water.

The room had little light the only thing that lit it was Gordon's lighter. A cabinet was smashed in and a Glock 19 rested on the top shelf of the green metal cabinet. Marcus quickly grabbed it and threw it into his duffle bag.

They moved through that room stepping onto old wooden boards that lead into a small circle shaped room. A long metal ladder led up onto the surface and under it was wooden boards that held firmly above yellow water.

They started to climb up the ladder each time they moved the room was filled with a loud clicking sound. Marcus nearly let go of the ladder when a headcrab fell from the top and crashed through a wooden board into water.

Marcus shuddered but continued upwards. When he reached the top Gordon was already aiming his weapon at the sight ahead of them. The legs of a person were strung up on a tree and the head was hung above that.

It was night, Or it was dark enough for it to look like night. They walked through a small grassy field with a single tree that had the human remains strung up on it. Gordon turned left to a large wooden shack and that's when he fired twice.

Marcus turned quickly aiming his Glock 19 towards Gordon. Around seven headcrab zombies were lumbering towards them moaning in pain. Marcus put three shots into one zombie's chest but it merely shook them off.

Gordon quickly put four shots into the Headcrab zombie dropping it full of lead. Marcus grabbed his AG and opened fire tearing a Headcrab zombie in half in a shower of gore and blood. Gordon tore another apart with his crowbar.

Marcus put another six shots into headcrab zombie tossing him to the ground in a bloody pile of meat. Gordon fired ten shots into a zombie before reloading and opening fire on another zombie.

Marcus tossed a grenade into the few remaining zombies. It exploded sending body parts into air and instantly killing everything in the area of effect. They moved quickly into the wooden shack weapons at the ready.

Marcus heard a faint humming and then a loud click and turned to Gordon who had the Gravity Gun in both his hands. He picked a old broken board up and threw it against a wall shattering it into splinters of wood.

Marcus nodded and they moved forward…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marcus dropped four more zombies in bloody piles of meat. Gordon had started to use the Gravity gun to pick up old sawblades sticking out of walls. He tossed one at a zombie chopping it in half in a shower of blood.

They ran forward only to come face to face with around twenty zombies in a large wooden room. They were crowded around a corner and the sound of splintering wood filled the room. Gordon wasted no time with cutting three of them in half with a saw blade.

Marcus put a shell into a zombies headcrab tearing it off in a bloody shower. He turned and fired twice slicing another zombie in half. Two zombies crumpled to floor as a single gunshot rang out.

Marcus and Gordon looked at each other confusion visible on their faces. A lone female figure stood up from behind a wooden crate two Mp5's in hand and a Spas-12 strapped across her back. Marcus dropped another zombie into a puddle of blood.

The three of them finished the zombies off in a bloody massacre of death and bullets. Gordon looked at Marcus before pointing to the Lone figure staring at both of them. "Forget me already?" A familiar voice asked.

Marcus was taken back at the question and tried to remember. His mind was clouded and he couldn't think of a name. Then it came to him…

"Sarah?" Marcus asked walking towards the figure. Sarah nodded and smiled and it was quickly followed by Marcus who smirked. His smirk disappeared when he spotted a large scar from the right of her forehead to her right eye.

"Looking at my scar?" She asked and followed up with a giggle. Marcus nodded as he was only a few inches away from Sarah who stared at him. "Alyx sent me here after we checked your pulse and found that you weren't breathing. We thought you had died" She said pointing to the bloody holes that filled his body and white bandages that covered a lot of them.

"Yes… Gordon found me and got me back on my feet" He replied. Marcus had no time to react as Sarah hugged him tightly. "Stop….." He mumbled pressing his hands to his wounds. He pointed to the gunshot wounds.

"Oh sorry" Sarah replied frowning. Marcus turned towards Gordon who was smirking it was barely visible on his face. Gordon jerked his thumb over to a open door that lead back outside.

"How did you get that scar any way?" Marcus asked as they moved into a giant town. Before Sarah could answer they came to a curve in a road. Ahead of them was a field of burning corpses and headcrabs torn apart.

A balcony hung high above and at that moment a bearded man burst through the giant

blue doors onto it. "Ah! Yet another three souls to save? Welcome to Ravenholm friends! Move ahead and meet me over by the Chapel! Hurry and don't stay in one place for to long Ravenholm has a tendency to devour visitors!" The man shouted before bowing in his blue clothing and pointing to the East.

Marcus sighed and walked towards the field of corpses. Sarah followed him her Spas-12 in hand. Gordon was behind both them guarding the rear with his Mp5. Marcus chuckled as he kicked an old rotting wooden door open with a loud thump.

Marcus unholstered his Winchester shotgun and walked into a small living room with a green couch covered with dried blood. He searched the room and spotted a bed clean with the sheets draped over the mattress.

"Looks like I found where we're staying for the night" Marcus said as he walked over to the bed and searched for headcrabs and found none. They settled in Marcus and Sarah would sleep first and Gordon would have watch first.

* * *

Marcus laid on the bed thinking. Sarah had her head rested on his chest and he had his arm around her. 'This is going to be a long couple of days' He thought. He looked around the room.

He wiped sweat from his face trying his best not to wake Sarah up. Gunfire erupted from outside and in a few seconds Marcus had bolted out the door fully armored and armed. When he reached the gunfire Gordon was covered in blood.

A mob of zombies had drawn near in the town and now they were attacking the group. Marcus ran back into the house and woke Sarah up practically shoving her off the bed. When she did awake she had a smirk.

Marcus ignored it and helped her to her feet. She got dressed quickly and they ran out to help the famous Gordon Freeman. When they reached him many of the headcrab zombies had fallen but more came.

Sarah fired a whole clip into one of them dropping it in a pile of bloody meat. Marcus fired a bullet into a headcrab throwing it backwards. Gordon sent two zombies tumbling backwards onto the ground.

The man came out from another rusted metal balcony Spas-12 in hand. He fired six shots each one dropping zombies. Marcus sent a barrage of bullets at the zombie horde cutting down three of them in a shower of gore.

Gordon finished off the last zombie with two shots to the head from his Mp7. They ran quickly down the dark roads of Ravenholm. Marcus glanced behind them and saw several zombies stumbling down the road after them.

Sarah tripped over the charred body of a resident that laid in the middle of the floor. Marcus caught her by the arm and pushed her forward all the while searching for a way off the main roads.

The explosion ripped apart a apartment building behind them tearing apart the following zombies.

"Jesus!" Marcus yelled as the flames licked at the stone roads searching for something flammable. Another explosion ripped through the ground showering the group in rubble as a Brick house exploded.

Marcus ran faster as more buildings exploded tossing zombies left and right. The man stood up on yet another balcony this one made out wood that was decaying.

"Ah! There you are! I am Father Grigori I see you've made it past my traps? Ha ha! That firework show was the work of me! I knew someone would come at last and I wouldn't want them to be killed!" Grigori yelled raising his Spas-12 in the air.

"What happened here?" Marcus asked glancing around at the gore littered street and alleys.

"I will see to that question once I meet you again! Meet me at the Chapel, Ha Ha Ha!" Grigori shouted. Sarah shook her head and ducked behind Marcus as Grigori fired a shot from his shotgun towards them.

"Watch out!" He chuckled before walking back into the house. Marcus looked at Gordon and Sarah and gave them a shrug.

"Why is he still here? There has to be a way out!" Sarah asked. Marcus shrugged and walked forward Sarah following close behind and Gordon who was grumbling under his breath followed.

Marcus growled as the balcony above him creaked. A zombie had stumbled out onto the rotten balcony its body torn apart. Sarah aimed her weapon at it but Marcus placed a hand on her arm and lowered the weapon.

The zombie hadn't seen them yet and that was a good thing. They moved swiftly through the street dodging several groups of zombies and headcrabs. Sarah screeched as a headcrab jumped at her.

Marcus grabbed his combat knife and stabbed it before it could latch onto her face. That alerted the zombies who turned to face them. Gordon fired six shots into a zombie before reloading and taking another down.

Sarah fired her Spas-12 twice dropping a zombie into a bloody mess. Marcus stabbed a zombie four times slicing the headcrab into pieces and dropping the body. He drew his Desert Eagle and put three shots into a zombie tearing it apart.

Marcus dove out of the way as two zombies swung at him. Gordon swung his crowbar cutting into the zombie. Marcus grabbed his Ar2 and fired three shots into the zombie turning it into a pink mist.

They ran for the Chapel that towered over the rest of the town. Marcus turned right into a alleyway and kicked a door in with a loud thump. Gordon smiled before firing two shots into a headcrab causing it to explode.

Sarah tackled Marcus to the ground as a bloody claw came towards them missing her head by a few inches. Marcus aimed his Desert Eagle and fired four times. The zombie crumpled to the floor his headcrab gone.

Gordon shut the door behind him before placing several boards and a steel bar against it locking it. Marcus stood up and smiled at Sarah who smiled back.

"Who the hell are you!" A male voice asked from another room in the back. Marcus grabbed his Desert Eagle and aimed it at the room. A figure appeared with four behind him each armed with an array of weapons.

"We came here after our old base was destroyed by the Combine" Marcus answered as the main figure aimed a AMT Hardballer at him loaded with a full clip.

"Bullshit! The only base that has a tunnel here is Black Mesa East and an old warehouse!" The man yelled stepping forward a grin on his face.

"We came from Black Mesa East!" Sarah yelled raising her shotgun and aiming it at the man. Gordon was already sneaking around the other group crowbar in one hand and a Mp7 in the other.

"Alright, Jacob kill the leader take the girl and find the other figure!" The man commanded. A tall man armed with a Usp started down the hall a grin on his lips. Marcus wasted no time and pulled out his Ar2 and aimed it at Jacob who stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Jacob asked a chuckle escaping his lips. Marcus fired two shots into Jacob's chest tossing him to the floor in a puddle of blood. The other two figures opened fire with Spas-12's.

Marcus laughed as the shells bounced around him useless at the range they were firing from. Marcus fired twice both shots hitting a target. The two figures collapsed with gaping bloody holes in their bodies.

"Holy shit!" The man yelled firing a shot from his Hardballer into the roof trying to scare Marcus.

Marcus chuckled and put six bullets into the Man's chest. He crumpled to the floor backwards with a wet thump. The man was still alive and he had his Hardballer pointed directly at Marcus' head.

"Goodbye" He whispered cocking the hammer back slowly. Marcus placed his head against the barrel as the figure of Gordon Freeman approached crowbar in both hands now.

Marcus slapped the gun out of the man's hand at the last moment causing the shot to go wide and strike one of the corpse's of his friends. He punched Marcus in the face doing more damage to his hand than to Marcus.

He got ready to throw another punch but instead quickly grabbed a switchblade and swung cutting Marcus across his cheek. He swung again but this time the Man screamed for a second before it turned into a gurgle as the man choked on his own blood.

Gordon had hit the man in the skull twice with the crowbar. One hit broke through his skull and the other did enough damage to the man's brain to shut him down completely.

Marcus turned and caught Sarah in his arms as she rushed towards him. The screams of zombies came from outside as they tried to find the group.

"That was pretty badass Marcus" Sarah exclaimed. Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget about it" He replied before letting go of Sarah who wandered over to the entrance.

* * *

Marcus ran hundreds of faces chasing him. His body was broken and bullets holes covered him. His legs were busted and his weapons were gone along with Gordon and Sarah.

"HELP!" Marcus shouted trying his best to find a way out from the never ending alleyways that stood in front of him. He dropped to his knees as he turned a corner only to face his parents both with belts out.

"Time is it?" His father asked grabbing Marcus the shoulder and throwing him onto the ground with a thump. He waited for the pain of a belt hitting his back but instead a bullet sliced into his spine.

"NO!" Marcus screamed in pain. He was frozen now and in front of him were the deaths of his family and friends playing out. His father was shot dead by a gunship while driving alongside a platoon of soldiers.

His mother was burned to death by four Combine each held flamers in their hands and wore white gasmask.

His brother was taken away and transformed into a Overwatch soldier and then killed by the hands of Rebels. His girlfriend Riley shot dead along with hundreds of citizens lined up on walls.

He screamed once again and awoke from the nightmare Sarah lying next to him and Gordon sleeping in a old rocking chair.

"Marcus! Are you okay?" Sarah asked as Marcus sat up scared. He was scared! He hadn't been scared since his family was killed. He had nothing to lose no one to care for.

Now he had Sarah who was staring at him like he was crazy. Marcus was frozen again the dream flashing back into his mind.

"Marcus!" Sarah yelled shaking him. He snapped out of the flashback and looked at her.

"It was just a nightmare" He replied his tone soft unlike any other time he talked. Sarah rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

"About what?" Sarah asked. Marcus stood up unable to tell her the events again. "Marcus?". Marcus grabbed his weapons and his hat and moved towards the front door a smirk appearing.

"Death…" He replied before unlatching the door loudly waking Gordon up who pushed his glasses up and went to retrieve his gear. Marcus shook his head as Gordon stared at him.

Gordon understood him and set his gear down and sat back down. Marcus tipped his hat at him and Sarah and pushed the door open ready for war.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus crouched underneath an old wooden staircase caked in fresh blood. He gripped his Desert Eagle tightly as the groans of several 'Fast' zombies as Marcus had named them.

The only thing that remained on the fast zombies was bone and rotting flesh. Their claws were ten inches long and deformed headcrabs latched onto their faces. Marcus leaned out and poked his head out searching for any movement.

That's when he was thrown into the staircase with a loud crash along with the cracking of his ribs. He recovered and turned to face his attack who stood in front frothing at it's jaw line.

He fired a shot missing the fast zombie by a few feet. He dodged a claw as it came down for his scalp.

Marcus fired wildly missing each shot as the zombie cut into his flesh. He finally got a good shot off and sent the fast zombie to the ground in a bloody pile. Marcus' knees gave out and he shot to the floor.

"Marcus?" The voice of Sarah screamed off in the distance. He wasn't going to pass out but he wasn't going to get up and walk away like nothing happened.

"I'm fin….e" Marcus mumbled as blood seeped out of his mouth and started to form a pool. He was grabbed by a hand and dragged up onto his feet.

"No! you are not fine!" Sarah yelled pushing Marcus against a brick wall. Marcus struggled against her grip as Sarah held him firm anger and sadness in her eyes. "You can't go running off like that!".

Marcus slipped through Sarah grip and ran for his life. She was angry...With him. He didn't know why though. He took a risk and glanced behind him only to see a Sarah running towards him.

He ran for the house but tripped and landed face first into bloody mud. Sarah watched as Marcus struggled his body weak and his mind even weaker. He flew against a wall face first with a crack as the impact broke his nose.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Marcus asked blood seeping from his mouth and ears. He rolled past another fist that hit the wall instead.

"I know why you have been nice!" Sarah screamed before punching Marcus in the face throwing him onto the ground. Sarah sat on top of him and began to punch him as he tried to cover it.

"Then why the hell are you beating me over it?" Marcus asked a new strength growing in his voice.

"You can't try and hide your fears!" Sarah yelled ignoring the question. Marcus pushed Sarah off him with all his strength and ran down the alley.

Marcus ducked as Sarah swung again. He spit blood onto the ground as another heavy rage filled fist caught him in the jaw.

"So you're going to kill me!" Marcus shouted blocking a fist as it came around slowly. "One second you help me kill somebody the other you try and kill me!" He reared back as another fist came at him.

The remark stopped Sarah who stood in her battle stance. "What?" She asked pushing hair out of her face.

"Oh, So you don't see that you're killing me slowly?" Marcus asked sarcastically. Sarah trembled before completely falling to the alley way pavement. Marcus stared at the corpse and then up at the balcony where Father Grigori stood taser in hand.

"A strong one I see!" Grigori exclaimed cutting the taser off. "Luckily I was headed this way!" He yelled. "Watch out though! The zombies swarm these areas quickly and you'll be headcrab chow if you stay! Ha ha ha!" He said in his thick russian accent before jumping to the ground.

"Thank you Grigori" Marcus said before picking Sarah up.

"I will guard you and your friend until you reach your safehouse!" He said patting him on the back with a bloody hand.

Marcus and Grigori walked towards the 'Lost zone' as Grigori started to call it. They chatted and Marcus explained that he was going to be beat to death if Grigori hadn't come when he had.

When they reached Gordon a pack of Fast zombies were roaming around the area clawing at old broken down cars long after the Combine invasion.

Marcus set Sarah down upon an old couch before seating himself on a brown crate Gordon had found. After Marcus made sure Sarah was alright he went to the bathroom in the back.

It had no running water but it did provide a mirror to see if what Father Grigori said was true. He knew he had a broken nose but didn't realise it was visible to everyone. It was twisted at an odd angle and dried blood clouded under it.

He placed a hand to his ribs but removed it as pain shot through his body. 'Christ' He thought as he grabbed an old rag and dipped it in a bucket of rain water or some type of water (Marcus didn't want to know).

He turned as a hand shot out around his shoulder and forced him to turn towards it. Sarah stood in the hall the rage emptied out of her.

"Come back to finish the job?" Marcus asked before placing the rag up to his nose to stop blood. Sarah shook her head and then walked into the bathroom.

"No" She responded staring at the shirtless Marcus. Marcus looked down at his body too and saw the thousands of scars. She ran a hand over several gunshot wounds on his chest.

"Come to mock me?" Marcus asked. Sarah shook her head before walking away her shotgun in hand. Marcus shook his head and grabbed a old rusty razor. 'Better than none' He thought.

He shaved his beard quickly and walked into the front room only to see Gordon aiming his Mp7 at two Men who both aimed Spas-12s at his chest. Marcus ducked and grabbed his Desert Eagle.

He made his way behind Gordon and then revealed himself. Both of them men were caught off as Marcus raised the 50. towards one of the men's skulls. "Hello gents" Marcus said cocking the hammer back with his thumb.

Sarah appeared next to Gordon Shotgun in hand. Now both of them men looked around searching for anyone else and they turned backwards to see Father Grigori with his Spas-12 in hand aimed at the lead man's head.

"Welcome to Ravenholm" Grigori said before firing into the Man's skull. The Man crumpled his body lifeless and the ground flecked with the remains of his face and brains. The other man quickly fired at Gordon all of the shells flicked off harmlessly.

"Say goodnight" The man said turning quickly and firing at Grigori hoping to take one person down with him. Grigori ran towards the man dodging the shots as they flew past him.

When the man reloaded he didn't expect to see Grigori standing in front of him unharmed with his shotgun pointed at his forehead. He tossed his shotgun to the ground and fell to his knees crying.

Sarah holstered her weapons as did Gordon and Grigori. Marcus stood ready his Desert Eagle aimed at the man's head.

"Marcus, Don't do it" Sarah said. She reached out for his pistol but he drew back and moved forward towards the man. Gordon stared emotionless as like Grigori did. They all knew that Marcus was going to end this or himself.

He wasn't one to leave survivors, Not after Black Mesa and the 7 Hour War. Everyone he had trusted either died or betrayed him. Marcus holstered his Desert Eagle and lifted the man up and tossed him to Gordon who caught him.

"He'll live for now" Marcus said. He turned and walked into the camp and sat down on the floor and pulled out the picture of his family. He smiled before placing it back into his pocket.

9:00AM Monday (Real Time)

Marcus screamed before jumping up from his dream. It was another nightmare. He looked to his right and saw Sarah who was wide awake along with Gordon and Grigori both of which had their weapons loaded.

"Yo!" Chris yelled rubbing his head. Chris had stood up from his mattress and was fully geared in metal armor. "You kicking the bucket?" he asked.

"No" Marcus replied standing up quickly. Sarah grabbed him by the shoulder and stared at him. Marcus had a blank look on his face now.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Marcus nodded quickly and turned and ran towards the bathroom with his armor on.

"Shit. I'll go get him" Sarah said to the others who glanced from each other to Sarah.

Sarah ran into the bathroom only to find Marcus staring at the mirror with his desert eagle in his right hand. It was loaded and cocked back.

"I'm sorry Jamie (His mom)" He yelled punching the mirror with his fist in a fit of rage. He spotted Sarah and aimed the desert eagle at her. "Stay the FUCK back!" He shouted.

Sarah looked behind her and saw the others staring at Marcus in confusion. Marcus ran into the wall. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He yelled in pain as he bashed his face off a broken pipe.

Gordon grabbed a small wooden plank and smashed it over Marcus' head quickly knocking the enraged rebel to the floor with a wet crunch.

"Holy shit" Sarah yelled as Marcus grumbled something. Gordon shrugged and quickly picked Marcus up and tossed him into a bed.

Marcus blinked eye crust away as he awoke from his unconscious state. He looked around the room.

The room he was in was pitch black and a small wooden end table sat next to him. He rubbed his temples as the sound of a door opening came from his right.

He looked over to the sound and spotted Sarah who quietly stalked into his room dressed in a red dress.

Marcus rubbed his eyes and sat up reaching for his flashlight. He felt only a few small coins that he had collected over the 20 years of Combine servitude.

He stood up and walked over to the door and stared at Sarah who was grinning. Marcus blinked several more times and then walked over to Sarah who embraced him in a bear hug.

He looked down at the unusually happy Sarah who was still crushing him in a giant bear hug.

"What has gotten into you?" Marcus asked confused to why he was even in a room with a bed and a desk and old computer.

"For one your still alive. For second you're not trying to kill yourself or us" Sarah replied with a toothy grin.

"What?" Marcus asked blankly confused to what she was talking about. "I what?" He asked again mostly to himself.

"You tried to shoot yourself" Sarah responded. Marcus shook his head and crossed his arms and stared down at Sarah with a serious look.

"No I didn't" Marcus finally said after several moments of silence. Sarah took several steps backwards and inspected Marcus who was still clothed in his bloody and bullet hole filled armor.

"Yes you did" Another voice said from down the hallway. Chris came up behind Sarah and smirked at Marcus.

"When?" Marcus asked. He reached for his desert eagle but only found an empty pocket. "Where the hell is my gear?" he asked.

"Gone" Chris replied grabbing the desert eagle from his back pocket with a shit eating grin.

"Give me that!" Marcus said snatching the weapon up and holstering it quickly. "Why the fuck did you give him this?" He asked pointing to Chris who was still grinning.

"Just shut up" Sarah said pushing Chris away and slamming the wooden door close with a loud thump.

Marcus walked over to the desk and sat down and studied the computer. "Why did you give him my gear?" Marcus asked his fingers clickings on the old computer as it powered on.

"Shut it!" Sarah snapped walking towards Marcus who was busy searching through old files on the computer.

"No" Marcus responded standing up quickly and staring at Sarah who backed off a few steps.

"Marcus…. Why do you like killing?" Sarah asked leaning against the wall one hand resting against her head.

"It's kill or be killed Sarah" Marcus replied jerking a thumb to the groaning of headcrab zombies outside.

"But…" Sarah started but Gordon busted in along with Chris both armed with everything and anything.

"Time to move it" Chris yelled tossing Marcus his weapons. Sarah unholstered her weapon and they ran out of the apartment.

Marcus ran down an alley leading the group as they made their way towards the exit.

Marcus dodged a claw as a headcrab zombie popped out of another alley. Marcus drew his Winchester shotgun and fired twice sending the zombie down in a pile of gore and meat.

Chris took down three zombies quickly with his FN TPS turning the fast zombies into nothing more than pink mist.

They made their way past a hive of zombies which they dealt with quickly. They moved quickly darting past zombies and supply buildings.

Exit to City 17

Marcus cut the zombie in half quickly with the fire axe as it ran towards him knocking Chris to ground.

Sarah fired six times taking a zombie down with her Ar2. Grigori fired twice showering the ground in blood and gore as he took three zombies down. Gordon charged forward with his crowbar taking a headcrab zombie down in a bloody battle.

Marcus blocked a headcrab zombies claw as it came for his head. He shoved the zombie back and swung twice chopping it in half in a shower of dark red blood.

Marcus fired his desert eagle into two zombies ripping giant holes into both of them. The group moved forward towards a bright light as more. "Just another way to die" Marcus said as he sliced a zombie in half showering himself in alien blood.

"What?" Sarah asked putting a zombie down with six shots from her Ar2. Marcus ignored the question and fired two shots into a zombie with his desert eagle. That's when a pair of hands yanked him away from the unknowly group.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was on his knees tied and a man dressed in blue cives held a large butcher knife to his eye. Other men and woman dressed in dirtied clothing cheered as the knife inched forward poking under his eye.

Two burly men stood next to him armed with glock 20's. "Now lad, You're going to tell me what in god's name you were doing helping them?" The first man asked a grin on his face as he quickly sliced a x into Marcus's check.

"Who in the hell are you?" Marcus asked as a woman in her mid 20's strode forward a smile on her face.

"The Corporation. We don't like what you're doing and the whole G-man thing? That is us" She said pushing aside the first man and quickly slapping Marcus in the head. He spit blood at her before headbutting her.

One of the guards fired a bullet into his kneecap shattering it showering the ground and himself in red blood. Marcus screamed in pain but was silenced before he could scream again by another bullet to his other knee cap.

Gunfire rang down the hall but then died down. Marcus growled as the knife man drew another massive x on his forehead. Then he jammed the knife into Marcus' right hand slicing through the bone and flesh.

He struggled as the knife sliced into his left hand with a wet crunch. Marcus tried to bite the man's ear but was punched in the nose breaking it with a loud snap. Blood covered Marcus all if it his.

"You bastards!" Marcus yelled in rage before the man stabbed him in the shoulder. He quickly stabbed Marcus in the other shoulder before slamming the knife in his gut with a bloody crunch.

Chapter 11

2 days later

Marcus roared as the doctor patched him up placing bandage over bandage over his wounds. Four men dressed in black vest stood watch armed with Ak-47's.

Next to him sat Gordon,Chris and Sarah. They all were unwounded and Marcus well the more he fought the more they stabbed him. He looked at Sarah who was trying to sleep but was unable as Marcus groaned in pain.

He took the moment to make his move. He broke free busting free of his binding and kicking the doctor in the face throwing him to the ground. The guards flicked their safety's off but Marcus was too quick.

Marcus grabbed the doctor's medical blade and slit the throat of one of the guards grabbing his weapon. He sprayed the last three down in a bloody mist. He let his friends free and they took up weapons.

They moved forth cutting down more guards in bloody showers of gore and bone fragments. They turned to the left and dropped a doctor quickly before running forward dodging burst of bullet.

That's when they saw the lead man, the one who had drawn x's onto Marcus scared him with them. Marcus fired twice blowing his brains out quickly before making his escape followed by the others.

They saw that the building was in Combine territory even surrounded by groups of patrolling Overwatch soldiers. Red train cars were clustered on the small railroad tracks ahead of them.

Overpasses sat above the railroad tracks windows covered the small wood walls. Combine snipers sat silently inside of them waiting for new targets.

Sarah crouched and silently walked behind a pile of ammo crates, a small metal device in her right hand. Gordon motioned for Marcus to go forward, He walked over to Sarah and looked at the device, realising it was frag grenade.

She put a finger up to her lips, before peeking up over the crates and tossing the grenade into a small overpass building, the resulting explosion sent a Sniper out the window, on fire and half his body armor and body itself chewed apart by shrapnel.

The whole building lit up in a bright orange light, as the flames searched for wooden objects to burn and spread. It groaned loudly before the bottom concrete floor breaking apart, falling to the tracks with a loud clang.

Marcus fired two shots from his desert eagle into a Overwatch soldiers head, putting a gaping hole in it. Gordon drew his crowbar and charged a soldier, swinging twice busting open the soldier's skull, in a shower of dark red blood.

Sarah drew her Ar2 and squeezed off two shots into a Overwatch soldiers gut, sending him to his knees clutching at his wound.

The group cleared out the rest of the area, and stopped sitting in a traincar. "Marcus, Why did you kill Davian?" Sarah asked leaning against him.

"Not this again" Marcus whispered to himself silently. "Truly I shot him for being a jackass" He replied holstering his pistol and walking over the large crate of food.

"I understand that" Sarah said. She sat down dropping her weapon and sitting in a small dark corner of the train car. Marcus sighed and turned around and stared at Sarah,

"Why does it matter much?" Marcus asked his tone growing deeper by the second. He really wanted to know why it mattered, Davian was dick and got what he deserved.

"Because he was my friend, I watched my friend get murdered in front of me" Sarah said. Marcus rubbed his forehead.

"You think it's easy for me to pull a trigger daily?" Marcus asked, He getting angry. "It's not, I've watched my whole life get shot to pieces by Combine, You haven't suffered anything most people have. You're a lucky person in this world".

"But…" Sarah spoke saddened. "I get shot at every single day of my life, You could've stayed behind and let me do my business".

"You got angry at me when I told you two I was a former Marine at Black Mesa. Now you don't care." Marcus continued. "Don't talk to me about how bad it is to have someone you love get hurt or killed".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marcus stood up, shoving open the train car door with a loud screech. Sarah hopped down on the tracks Ar2 gripped in her hands.

"Gordon went ahead last night" Marcus said walking down the train tracks Sarah next to him chuckling. "What's funny?"

"Just the other night when we were fighting" Sarah replied rolling behind an empty boxcar, pulling Marcus behind it and dropping her weapon to the ground. He holstered his weapon and stared at Sarah.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked inspecting her perfect face and eyes. She grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. Marcus didn't reel back this time, instead leaning in Sarah's back to the train car.

"We both deserved that" Sarah said pulling back and grabbing her weapon off the floor. Marcus nodded and drew his Desert Eagle and loaded the chamber.

Marcus lead them through the tracks, passing corpses of dead Overwatch troopers with bloody holes in their chest and heads. Sarah gasped as the corpse of a man dressed in blue cives laid face down in the mud.

"Davian?" Sarah whispered walking over the man. Davian rose from the ground clutching at his forehead a large stich mark across his head.

"Sarah? That can't really be you!" Davian said running over to her and lifting her up off her feet. He set her down and turned to stare at Marcus who holstered his weapons and pulled up his hood.

"You survived getting shot in the head?" Sarah asked, too happy to see Davian. Davian didn't reply but just stared at Marcus.

"Yeah. Why is this jerk still here?" Davian asked pointing at Marcus. Marcus shook his head and walked past the couple drawing his Spas-12 and stepping into a tipped over box car.

"This….This is gonna be hard to explain" Sarah replied leading Davian over to the boxcar where Sarah and Marcus had been. "You see after you got shot by him, He might have saved half the Resistance".

"That fool? Doubt it. What really happened?" Davian asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "We've got a lot to make up for".

"Um….alright" Sarah said still gazing into the supposed dead man's eyes. She grabbed him and shoved him against a stone wall and kissed him.

Marcus walked over the bridge, by the corpse pile a neutral expression as he kicked around the corpses. "Perfect" Davian moaned from behind the box car.

Marcus shook his head and walked off a photo in his hand. "This one's for you" He whispered to himself shoving the picture back into his pocket. He slipped behind the box car and spotted the couple.

He walked over to them, grinning as he broke apart slightly, losing control of himself once again. He drew a large combat knife in his right hand and tapped Davian on his shoulder. He turned angry raising his fist in defence.

Marcus shoved him aside and pushed past Sarah, towards a figure dressed in blue with a black briefcase and a purple tie.

"Time again ?" G-man asked stepping forward down from the stone platform adjusting his tie. "Hm... ".

Marcus blinked and G-man was gone. He turned just as Davian walked towards him, fist

balled, shirtless and pantless. Sarah was identical but was cowering in a corner. Marcus roared incoherently and holstered his knife.

He walked off, ignoring the obvious Romantic relationship in front of him. He growled and stumbled forth Desert Eagle in hand.

Chapter 12

Marcus cut down the Overwatch soldier with two point blank shots to his head, ripping it apart.

Davian fist fought another soldiers, being slammed against the wall, before two large fist broke his nose.

Marcus sighed and pulled the soldier off the kid, and grabbed him around the neck, before drawing a knife, and flipping his helmet off. The soldier's face was pale and his lips grey and bruised, with no hair and a large black device on his right ear.

He gurgled and tried to punch Marcus, but instead of blocking the punch, he let it hit him. He placed the knife under the soldier's right eye and plunged it through. "You bastard!" The soldier screamed punching Marcus several times.

Sarah rested an arm on Davian's bloody chest watching in disgust as Marcus tossed the eyeball to his right. Marcus stabbed the soldier in the other eye, before ramming the bloody knife into the soldier's chest.

"Damn" Marcus cursed to himself holstering his knife and throwing the soldier against a stone wall.

Gordon, Davian and Sarah stood stunned and disgusted at the sight. They huddled together as the figure of Marcus spun to face. "What?" He asked walking towards them.

Marcus was confused, staring at the shocked Sarah, Davian and Gordon, who stood up fir

-st. "What the hell was that Marcus?" Davian asked standing up holding Sarah's hand tightly.

"What was what?" Marcus replied, holstering his knife and drawing his Ar2 and loading

ammo into it.

"You just tortured a man!"Sarah yelled, pointing at the soldier.

"Getting soft on me now ey?" Marcus asked quizzically, grinning before stalking off. Sarah shook her head and clung tighter to Davian.

Marcus kicked the office door in firing two shots into the Cp who sat in the chair, quickly splattering his brains over the white wall. Sarah and the others followed behind shaking violently at the violence Marcus showed.

Marcus ignored them, and kept firing his weapon as they breached another complex. He dove behind a crate and fired blindly twice, taking a Overwatch soldier down in a shower of metallic blood.

He dove behind a car as four Overwatch soldiers fired rapidly taking chunks of steel from the car. "You gonna do something or just stare at me all day?" Marcus asked growling as the Overwatch reloaded.

He stood up and fired six shots into two soldiers dropping them into a pile of their own entrails. Gordon fired off several blind shots with his Mp5 at a soldier, ripping his head off in a bloodbath of gore.

Davian broke down, him and Sarah ran to cower in a corner of the office, Marcus sighed and took a shot at the last soldier, taking his head off in a shower of blood.

"Get off YOUR lazy asses and help!" Marcus yelled at Davian and Sarah, his voice growing to a loud boom.

"I can't do this Marcus" Sarah said standing up, still gripping Davian's hand. "I can't kill anymore".

"Pathetic" Marcus spoke holstering his weapon and pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it up with a lighter, He stood in the room staring at the pair. He was ashamed that someone could change so quickly.

Gordon walked in staring at Marcus as he blew smoke from his mouth. "Looks like it's just me and you Gordon".

Gordon shrugged and walked off gravity gun in both hands, looting the dead soldiers for ammo and other supplies. "Then follow us, we're only a mile or so south from the Rebel Outpost".

Chapter 12

"Gordon Freeman?" The Rebel asked shouldering his mp5 as the group walked into the shop, stepping over soldier corpses.

Gordon nodded and waved Marcus to follow him into the base. Sarah and Davian went over to a small cluster of rebels, and that's when Sarah saw someone.

"Sarah?" A skinny white skinned female asked walking over to her and giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were seven".

Marcus followed Gordon into a large, basement like room full of sick and dying Rebels on beds. He looked ahead as two Vortigaunts stood near monitors staring at him with their large red eyes.

"The Freeman, and the Lincoln" One said walking towards them raising his hands high above his head and chanting.

"Gordon come over here, you too Marcus, Alyx has been trying to contact us ever since Black Mesa East" The Rebel shouted, punching a radio button and turning the volume dial up.

"Gordon?" Alyx's voice asked as a monitor flicked to a black and white screen, with Alyx sitting in a red chair shotgun in her hands. "They've got my father!".

"We'll send Gordon and Marcus on their way to come help you" The rebel said, turning towards the pair. "You'll be driving to Nova Prospekt in our Buggie".

"Marcus?" Sarah asked, the female and Davian behind her, a shit eating grin on Davians face.

Marcus holstered his weapons and turned, pulling his blue beanie onto his head, covering his black hair. "Yes?" He asked quietly his face turning to frown, as the Sarah and the female looked almost identical.

"I'd like to introduce you to two new people" Sarah replied, moving to the side as another female walked in, a Ar2 in hand and blonde long hair. "This is Amy, my mother" Sarah said pointing to the tall, and skinny lady.

"And this is Marcia my sister" Sarah continued stabbing a finger at the other lady. Marcus was blank his mind gone, He fell to his knees fist balled as another figure walked into the room, looking quite familiar.

Riley stood in front of him, her black hair covering one of her eyes, gripping a Spas-12 She was confused not recognizing him. She was skinny, wearing blue civies and a small old ring on her left hand's pinky.

"Riley?" Marcus asked weakly his body shaking violently. "That can't be you, You're dead, I saw you get cut down with others with my own eyes!".

"Marcus? The hell? No I'm not dead, I managed to use a friend's body to cover me up to not be killed" Riley answered placing a firm hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Look, I'm really sorry to break this moment up and all, but Gordon and Marcus are leaving for Nova Prospekt right now" The rebel stated pointing to a large steel exit door.

"No!" Sarah said walking over to Marcus, staring at Riley. "No".

"I'm leaving" Marcus said quietly standing up and drawing his Desert eagle and loading a fresh ammo clip into it. He unzipped his bag and drew a Ak-74 and loaded it quickly flicking the safety off.

"But you can't leave everyone here" Riley said grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to face her. "We're coming with".

"You can't, There's barely enough room for me and Gordon to fit on the buggie, I'll have to hang off the side of it and fire one handed as we drive" Marcus replied.

Davian grinned and pulled Sarah back outside the rebel base, "Goodbye Riley, and you four!" Marcus said walking out the front door gun gripped tightly in both hands.

"Sarah, why'd you stay with him? I thought you promised me to find me at the train station?" Davian asked staring into Sarah's eyes.

"I stayed next to his side, for he fought for me, for the Rebellion. He broke down a few times back at Ravenholm. He's not a dickbag just to be a dickbag" Sarah replied grabbing Davians hand slowly and gently.

"Of course he's a bastard, He shot me in the head!" Davian yelled, quieting as Amy, Riley and Marcia entered the room.

"What are you two love birds talking about in here?" Marcia asked a smirk on her face as she leaned against a table.

"Talking about Marcus, and some things he's done that I don't think you guy's would approve of" Davian replied putting on a poker face to hid his smile. "Did you know he shot me in cold blood?"

"What!?" The three newly inducted people gasped, Riley almost collapsed stumbling backwards.

"Stop lying Davian! You drew a damn knife on him and a pistol, He tried to kill you in self defense. Sarah yelled right before an explosion knocked them all out, gas filling the rooms up as Overwatch soldiers rushed in dragging them off.

Chapter 12

Marcus gripped onto the side steel bars of the buggie as Gordon jumped the massive destroyed bridge, His head almost hitting the buggie.

"Damn it all to hell" Marcus muttered as the loud roar of Combine Gunship came from behind the mountains by the Black Sea. Gordon swerved to the right towards a tunnel as the first lance of bullets tore apart the road and ground.

The gunship spun and raced towards the tunnel, firing off another burst of bullets at the pair, destroying a small shack in a explosion of wood, ammo, grenades and Rebels. Marcus crawled atop of the buggie his weapons holstered as they drove faster.

Gordon braked and then drove forward, confusing the Gunship as it moved backwards and then forwards weapons barking as it continued its relentless fire.

Marcus looked up at the hills around them, spotting three Rebels loading a RPG as the Gunship swung towards the buggie. The first rocket sent it backwards guns reloading as it skimmed the road.

"Holy hell" Marcus whispered to himself as they reached the tunnel, watching as the gunship was hit again from a different direction and then once again from behind. It crashed forward smashing into the tunnel, in a large fireball as the blast shook the foundation of the tunnel.

Marcus climbed back down and sat down on the back of the ammo crate, his Ak-74 aimed as the Buggy drove past the wrecks of old cars, buses, and people attached to rope, chain and plain just shot to death.

The tunnel was dimly lit by the headlights of the buggy as they passed through old walkways, headcrabs lurching as they crawled out from beneath rubble.

They drove through the tunnel quickly, Marcus fired off shots at a Headcrab zombie as it swung at their car. As they reached the exit the grunting of an APC came from it, right before two APC's swung out from dark alcoves firing their weapons at the buggy's.

Gordon slid to the right and tossed a grenade under one of the APC's tearing everyone inside apart as the other APC chased them through the exit. Marcus climbed on top again as bullets screeched towards him, bouncing off the steel.

Gordon swerved to the right, almost driving off the cliff side as the APC fell down into the sea, exploding as vicious animals feasted on the Overwatch soldiers. They drove past more wrecks of cars.

Gordon jumped the car into the beach, and drove towards a small house passing the destroyed bridge that blocked their path. Antlions clambered up from the sand lunging at the buggy.

Marcus shot a few, ripping them apart in a yellow ichor blood bath. More flew forward their wings propelling them into the air. One landed next to Marcus stabbing him in the leg with it's teeth.

He swung around broke it's neck and skull before it could move. He kicked it off the buggy as more approached from the sandy beach, thousands of them rushed towards the buggy, few being killed by the bullets.

"Almost out of ammo in the crate and my weapon Gordon!" Marcus yelled holstering his Ak-74 and drawing two combat knives from the office they had cleared out.

He swung forth impaling one antlion on them as it jumped for him, only to be hit from behind by one with its legs which cut into his flesh quickly. He stomped another's head in before slicing the legs off one of them.

Hundreds more rose from the ground, jumping at the buggy as they stabbed at both Marcus and Gordon now. Marcus smacked one with his hand, before ripping it's innards out with his hands.

Gordon stopped the buggy as the loud thudding of something was right next to them. Marcus looked at Gordon his face confused as to he was stopping, before casting a glance back at the antlion horde who fell back, scared of the thumping sound.

Marcus looked to his left and saw the three massive overwatch Thumbers that kept antlions from overrunning the coast.

Gordon pointed to the small shack, a blue laser went off into a small town from the balcony, Marcus shoved the locked door open and tackled the Overwatch shotgunner as he fired, his pellets missing their targets.

Gordon went to the balcony and pushed a Overwatch sniper off the edge, breaking his neck as he landed head first on a rock.

Marcus walked to the balcony and peered through the scope, scanning the small Rebel base that stood, He saw the blue suited man in a open house's roof talking to what seemed like the leader of the base.

He stood back and shuddered walking back towards the car, grabbing ammo from the house for his 74.

The pair walked to the buggy and drove forward, towards the town as the loud roar of gunships came from behind them, far behind them. Gordon shook his head and clenched the steering wheel, spinning the buggy into a sharp right turn down the coast, father and ever farther from the thumpers.

The wheels stopped rotating as the buggy flip forward, an Antlion's claw dug into the back of it. Marcus aimed his rifle and put two shots into what was suppose to be a head, dropping it instantly before continuing.

"Gordon Freeman!?" A Rebel exclaimed as they reached the back gates of the town, It was guarded by two wooden old lifeguard towers, with one rebel each holding Adaptive Combat Rifles.

It seemed the deeds of Gordon had surpassed Marcus' of course he didn't care at all. He would rather lie low than be a big famous Rebel, a target for the Combine to regularly attack.

"Gordon, General Odessa Cubbage wishes to speak with you in the basement" The same rebel said, as he walked over to the stopped buggy. "Who's this?" He asked pointing a finger at Marcus.

Marcus didn't reply, nor did the all silent Gordon who just grinned and gunned the buggy into the town and base.

Marcus was first to go down the wooden steps into the basement, making a mental note of several weapon crates and ammo crates. The basement was almost spartan like in terms of bedding, decoration and other items.

Odessa held a RPG in both arms, talking to a group of four Rebels, one being a Vortigaunt who was mumbling. "Ah, Do use the laser rocket guidance against the Gunships!".

"Gunships?" One rebel asked, dressed in blue civies and a desert eagle clenched in his right hand. "The hell is a gunship?".

"No time to explain, Ah Gordon Freeman. Would you like to test the RPG out?" Odessa said, turning to Gordon and Marcus as they stepped towards the rebel cluster.

Gordon nodded, taking the weapon from his arms and stumbling before regaining his balance and aiming the massive rocket launcher at the group.

"See the red sight when you aim? If you point it at a target once the rocket is fired, it'll follow the laser and strike the target" Odessa explained quickly, tapping a hand on the black and green casing.

"Excuse me General, but may I use one too" Marcus said as Gordon walked over to a crate full of missiles.

"No. Who the hell do you think you are?" Odessa said. "No one even knows who you are, I doubt you ever killed anyone".

"Doubt as much as you would please, give me an RPG NOW!" Marcus yelled, face to face with the general. "I've killed thousands, been shot thousands of times".

"Take one then, just don't blame me once you blow yourself apart" Odessa spoke walking off towards the map again. Marcus walked over to a row of RPG's in a corner, lifting one up onto his shoulder and snatching up six rockets.

The gunships opened fire, carving into a building tearing apart three Rebels in a shower of blood and bone. Gordon fired once, guiding his rocket into the turbine of the gunship, stopping it in mid air as a sizable piece of shrapnel lodged itself in the center blocking the turbine's movement.

It thrashed and swung around, fire burning through it as Marcus hit it again with a rocket, breaking its main cannon apart in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Gordon fired off yet another rocket into it, tearing the outer armor of it apart.

It crashed downward, smashing into the Odessa building exploding in a ball of fire. Six other Gunships flew in from the south, firing their weapons rapidly as they shot down the rebels.

"Gordon! Gordon's friend get over here I'll get the gate open and you guys get out of here now!" The gate rebel yelled, over by the front gate controls. He slid the bar down opened the gates, as Gordon and Marcus dropped their RPG's and hopped into the buggy.

They sped forward, avoiding gunfire as it rained down upon the Rebel base.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3 hours later

Marcus fell to his knees, Nova Prospekt they had found Eli in a pod and Gordon and Alex

had called the pod to the teleportation room. But as he searched through the pods for any other people he knew, He found not only Sarah, but her mother and sister but not Davian.

"That traitor sold out the base!" Marcus bellowed punching fist against the combine terminal, breaking apart the entire wiring inside the terminal. His growled and walked out of the small control room, passing the three corpses of Overwatch Prison Guards.

He drew his 74 and smacked a new clip into it as the used one clattered to the ground with a loud thud. He stepped out into the hall scanning the area as the cargo elevator doors retracted upwards and revealed Davian armed to the teeth with Combine Overwatch tech.

Davian clasped a Ar2 in both hands and his body was protected by carapace Civil Protection armor. A small frag grenade was slid onto his belt and a 10mm Glock sat in a leather holster on his waist.

His furnished face was decimated with a new synthetic eye, almost like a new prototype created it read off data scrolls. His hair was shaved and a dirty, bushy beard had grown around his lipless mouth.

He smiled, opening his mouth to show a set of razor sharp teeth. He had a medium sized gadget on his wrist that glowed a bright blue. He was faster but, Marcus was faster. Marcus ducked as Davian let loose a salvo of Ar2 pulse cells into the vicinity of where Marcus was.

Marcus squeezed the trigger a few times blowing chunks of concrete out of the walls. He

Slung his 74 over his shoulder and drew a machete like weapon, found impaled in the corpse of a antlion.

He leapt over a corpse and shoved Davian's Ar2 out of his face as he reached the traitor. A hard punch sent him spiraling backwards. Marcus recovered and lunged forward kicking the Ar2 out of Davian's grip and with his other foot kicking him in the head.

Marcus thrusted the machete forward, catching Davian in the gut as it sliced precisely through the carapace armor. Davain drew his Glock and tried shooting Marcus but fired a round off into the ground as Marcus' hand slapped it downwards.

Marcus was thrown backwards, still on his feet a few feet away from Davian as a new arm sprouted from his lower abdomen and cascaded forward. The new arm slick with blue liquid lead Davian who was grinning forwards toward Marcus who tightly gripped his machete in both hands and stood in a attack position.

"You'll see me again, at least, I hope you see me again. You put up a good fight" Davian

Spat the arm retracting back into his body. "You better run along now Marcus, I've already sent for two entire companies of Overwatch to secure this quarter".

The disgusting smell of burning flesh wafted through the prison's hall, filling Marcus's nostrils with the smell. Davian's wounds were being healed and cauterized and he was talking into the small device on his wrist. The machine chirped and an alarm emergency message came from the old speakers.

"Attention! All Overwatch units in Companies 053, 056, 023 and 137 report to the console room" It was the voice of a Overwatch commander, one who was crushed beneath his own tank back at Lighthouse point.

"Like the Overwatches new resurrection tech? I was lucky enough to be captured and brought back to life" Davian spoke, a large 30 centimeter long and twenty centimeter thick blade slid out from a small hidden blade wrist holder.

Marcus was thrown backwards onto his head, an explosion engulfed Davian and the elevator. A bright blue flash followed and Davian was gone as it dispersed. Instead in his place well over forty Overwatch soldiers stood in straight columns with Mp5's.

Marcus dove into the control room. The Overwatch soldiers unleashed hell in the hallway, ripping it apart. The once blue tile walls were shredded and now replaced with concrete and bare steel paint.

Marcus holstered his weapons and grabbed the console door and slammed it shut, locking it with a loud thud. He was smart to get into the room as a cluster of soldiers drew frag grenades and chucked them towards where Marcus had stood mere minutes ago.

"Marcus? This is Alex, reporting through the computer in the Prison quadrant south of your location" The terminal lit up and Alex's face appeared, the audio not synced to the video. "What is going on over there, Gordon told me he could hear gun fire".

Marcus couldn't respond as a squad of seven Overwatch soldiers in purple armor with light purple under armor and under pads formed up on the door, armed with shotguns.

"Get this door open! Master Davian wants him dead!" The lead soldier said clicking his tongue to signal the rest of the Overwatch to get ready for a firefight. He waved a hand towards them and directed a trio of Ar2 Elites into an alcove in the wall.

The elevator dinged and the 7 soldiers backed up away from the door and elevator. The doors opened and a man dressed in a brown business like suit stepped out onto the prison floor. Two Combine Synth guarded him, walking beside him with their plasma weapons loaded and their metal bodies shimmering in the light.

" , what are you doing here sir?" The lead breach soldier asked raising his hand up to his forehead and giving Earth's Combine Director a sharp salute. The leader removed his helmet with a hiss, revealing what looked like a disfigured human.

The face of the leader was pale, and two black button like implants were planted on his skull. A cybernetic eye sat covering his left eye and his mouth was pierced with four metal vox implants.

The face was imperfect, but such was the way of the Overwatch. His nose was twisted at an odd angle and his eye glowed a deep yellow, unnatural.

"No need for that captain. Who is being detained in this room?" Breen asked adjusting a red tie that lay in between his black undershirt and his brown suit. A white beard covered his chin and black hair, slicked back covered his head.

"The infamous anti-citizen two, Marcus Lincoln" The leader responded, clearing his throat with a grunt. He gasped as Breen snapped his fingers and the two Synth's began chanting. "You summon the Elite Synth?".

Breen ignored the question and instead walked over to the door, pulled out a small key from his suit's inner pocket and unlocked the door. He quickly grabbed a soldier and shoved him into the door, using him as a human shield.

Marcus clenched his 74 and hid in the wardrobe closet. It was dark and the constant ringing from construction work above a level shook the closet. He left the doors open a tad, enough so he could both hear and see what was going on.

"Room clear" The human shield soldier reported, his shotgun searching the room for targets. "Safe to enter Dr.". Breen ushered the breaching squad into the room and then stepped in himself.

"He was in here?" Breen asked urgently, his face pale and his stomach knotting up. If the Combine's overseers found out he had summoned Elite Synth for nothing he would be publicly executed and Earth would be destroyed.

"Stop the summoning!" Breen yelled into the hall, his fist pounding on the open door twice. The two Synth's turned and twisted their wrist to the right, effectively stopping any chance of stopping the ceremony. "What are you doing!".

The breach leader tried to speak but was cut off as he noticed that a small dark speckle hand landed on his implants. He started to spasm, his cybernetic eye shattering into thousands of tiny glass pieces. His brain implants shimmered and then started to move up and down slowly.

His combat armor was split asunder, his body growing immensely. Blood drizzled down his nose and ears, his normal human eye socket was dilated. His head imploded in a shower of blood and bone matter. His arms were torn out of their sockets and off his body.

"What in god's name" Breen yelled running into the hallway, he had almost reached the elevator when it stuttered and fell downward, killing the squad inside.

"Wallace Breen. You are hereby eliminated from a seat of power, unless you accept that you must find this 'Anti-citizen 2" One of the Synth's spat it's plasma gun whirling as heat was expunged from the weapons reactor and core.

"Of course I accept!" Wallace pleaded.

It was only another fifteen minutes until the Combine left and went to search the lower, already destroyed prison levels. Marcus climbed out of the closet and walked over to the dead leader, who lay in a heap of blood and organs. Some kind of Emp wave emitter must've interfered with the cybernetics, turning the soldier into mush. Not what Marcus would call a Emp weapon, most likely it was placed in the chemical weapons.

He knelt down and inspected the soldier, patting a small red receiver that was attached to the two brain implants. He stood up, the implants in his bag now. Marcus grinned and snuck out into the hallway, his eyes being greeted with the stairs leading to where Alex and Gordon had gone to meet Eli.

It took him a few minutes to get down through the passageway and walk into the outpost that was populated with Alex and Gordon. When he stepped inside, both of the hero's spun in old school office chairs to face him. Gordon was cleaning his crowbar with a rag, slick with oil and wet with spit.

"Welcome! How come it took you so long?" This time to the shock of both Alex and Marcus Gordon asked the question. His voice was raspy and it sounded high-pitched compared to what a normal late 20 year olds would sound like.

"You talk?" Marcus inappropriately asked, rubbing his chin with his right hand. The response was a quick but hurtful slap to the face.

"We got to get to the Teleportation room" Alex said, clearly ignoring Gordon speaking.

/Authors Note, This chapter is very short on purpose. It was mainly focused on an introduction to what kinda Combine Tech should've been introduced into the game. In the lore it looks like the Combine can produce almost anything and everything, Human or not. It's also a chapter that shows the development of Davian and Breen. Breen is introduced in this chapter as a nervous, neatly dressed and smart individual. He is also known in the game for giving loud and long speeches about Gordon, but this version of Breen is more of a slave to the Combine than he was portrayed as in the game.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marcus slid into the small cell, his feet lifting up as he entered. He spun and waited for the 'reported' Overwatch assault. The loud footfalls of half a dozen soldiers came through the slim linear halls, armed with ar2, searching for him.

Gordon and Alex stepped out from cells, above the troops and opened fire with their weapons. Marcus came out next his weapon barking as he dropped three Overwatch soldiers in a matter of seconds.

The four entry ways into the halls, framed by iron bars exploded outwards. Three dozen more Overwatch soldiers rushed in and behind them the doors were replaced by a blue force field.

The walls growled and the two Synth bodyguards that had guarded Breen stomped through the field, firing their plasma weapons at Marcus, taking large chunks of concrete out of the wall. Over twenty more Overwatch Prison guards rushed through the force field, their shotguns recoiling after every shot.

Scores of Prison guards charged through into the cell block. Commander Arkel, leader of the 053 company walked into the block, a Usp in his ruined hand.

Arkel was a mess of disfigured implants, flesh, bone and combat armor. He was equipped with a large M1 Garand, scavenged from an old WW2 museum, A satchel was strapped onto his side, full to the brim with frag grenades and the Synth chemical grenades that had killed the breacher leader.

Both of his eyes glowed a blood red, and his ears were enlarged with black hearing implants, to enhance the commander's hearing sense in combat zones, and to be able to siphon out sounds that he didn't want to hear and raise sounds he did want to hear.

"053 Company destroy these fools" Commanded Arkel who thumbed bullets into the Garands chamber before taking aim. He sighted Marcus and was about to fire when the Rebel threw himself behind a wall, dodging the shot.

Arkel jerked the bolt action pin back and took aim again, the loud clang of the bullet casing bouncing off the ground. He barked in rage "Squad 001 flank Anti-citizen 2 from above on the left cell block". He, quickly drew a frag grenade and handed it to the squad leader who took it and ran up a flight of secluded stone stairs to the second level of cells.

Squad 001 grouped around a small ledge, at the end of the broken stone walkway. The squad leader plucked the grenades pin off and chucked it near Marcus's feet and the cell he was in, landing feet away from the actual cell.

"Exterminate these rebels!" Arkel bellowed as from behind his back, on a utility belt he drew a Black steel Karambit, 3.5 centimeter long knife. He slung his M1 over his shoulder with the leather gun strap and attempted to launch himself into the room of Marcus.

"Teleport them back to the Citadel, I would like to brief them on a mission, Marcus and the other two will be able to leave, yes. But I have a contact that will transport Eli and herself to me" Breen spoke through Arkel's speaker unit.

Arkel obeyed his leader's commands and in a bright lance of blue energy, all Combine forces were gone with the exception of the dead and wounded.

Marcus stepped out of the cell, a new scar across his face down through his groin area. His armor was destroyed and his desert eagle broken apart when the grenade had exploded by his feet.

He squinted his eyes, searching for Alex and Gordon through the hundreds of corpses and injured combine overwatch. He mumbled to himself "Arkel, you sonofabitch, once I catch you you'll be more of a corpse than you already are".

Gordon emerged, his hands bent at the elbows and carrying a seriously wounded Alyx. Marcus could see from a distance that at least four grenades had exploded near her and the shrapnel had sliced through several major organs.

"Marcus help…. Me" Alyx rasped, coughing up a large amount of blood before being set down in the cell Marcus was in.

"She got hit pretty hard" Gordon's scratchy voice answered, staring in the shocked Marcus's face. "Four grenades, a whole clip into her leg and thigh".

"An entire clip?" Marcus asked dropping his bag and rummaging through it with both hands. "I've got it under control Gordon. Go and watch the front gate and maybe set up some of those old Overwatch turrets".

Gordon nodded and saluted before trudging off through the endless corpses of Combine.

Marcus went quickly to work, a scalpel and a pair of tweezers in his hands. He gave Alyx a dose of anti-pain drugs and stuck a rag in between her teeth so if she screamed in pain it wouldn't attract attention.

He knelt down and began scooping out the bullets with the tweezers. He painstakingly stopped every few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to damage Alyx's internal organs anymore than they were already.

He coughed away from the open wounds and then started to work again, taking another clean rag and wiping up blood. He dumped the small compartment of medical supplies in his bag out and snatched up some gauze bandages.

He frowned, placing a hand to a chunk of large shrapnel, lodged into her thigh and slicing around 2.5 inches into her body. He was going to need a real doctor and real medical supplies if he was to treat her completely.

"Alyx, can you walk? I can't remove the shrapnel in fear of an infection in this old prison" Marcus asked, a small smirk forming on his lips as the Rebel sat upwards, unsteady and wobbling.

"Not really, Can you take me to see Gordon?" Alyx asked clutching at the wrapped wounds, her fingernails feeling the gauze.

"Sure can" Marcus replied, stuffing his supplies back into his bag and slinging the bag over his shoulders by the straps. He bent down and lifted Alyx up effortlessly, carrying her on his shoulders and back, like an old war movie.

They reached Gordon a few minutes later, Alyx reaching out for him and his HEV suit. Gordon spun hearing them approach from behind. He grinned and holstered his weapon.

"She alright Marc?" Gordon asked, using Marcus' nickname, one of them anyways. "I can carry her". Gordon took Alyx from Marcus' shoulder and hefted her up with one hand, the other placed down near his Glock.

"Let's keep moving, before those Combine lunatics regroup and attack again" Marcus said, wiping off his hands on his civies. "We need to reach the teleporter room".

"Agreed" Gordon said. Marcus, Alyx and Gordon stalked through the halls of the prison, navigating through the maze of rooms and pathways,

Once they reached the exterior of the teleporter room, they spotted someone suspicious jabbing her fingers on a Combine control terminal. Mossman was talking to the one and only through the computer.

She was about to click off the computer when Marcus opened the door into the room with a boot. He raised his 74 and grinned, his finger itching for a good squeeze of the trigger.

"Traitor, working with Breen!" Alyx's limp voice yelled, spotting Mossman when Gordon walked into the room.

"No! Not at all!" Mossman retaliated with her hands raised next to her head. "Oh my god! What happened to you all? Especially you Alyx?".

"Get in the teleportation room, enter the codes to Kleiner's room" Gordon said, shocking Mossman with his voice. "Now!".

They all entered the room with a thump, the iron door closing behind them. Marcus looked up, watching Eli, Sarah, Riley, Marcia and Amy's pods swinging down to the floor. They all dropped to the floor, their pod doors opening.

"Marcus!" Sarah yelled, running into his open arms with Riley trailing her a grin on her face. They both embraced him and Mossman smiled before typing in the Citadel's teleportation codes.

Eli and Mossman were gone in a flash, the teleported zooming upwards in a bright flash of light. It landed again and Alyx checked the codes, and screamed out in rage, her voice cracking in pain.

They had gone to the citadel. She quickly typed in Kleiner's office codes and lead everyone into the teleporter. It zoomed upwards with everyone inside, before sending them into Kleiner's lab, the entire compound of Nova Prospekt exploded afterwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus was first out into the small, confined and secluded teleportation room that was hidden by a secret door. He felt like vomiting as his mind processed the horrors he had experienced in the teleportation warp.

Sarah was next, leaning up against a wall her face a green sickly look to it. She rubbed her stomach before kneeling down against the walls and sobbing in agony.

Marcia, Amy, Gordon, and Alyx all clambered out of the teleported, stumbling towards the hidden wall.

"That was hella of a ride" Marcus said sarcastically before puking onto the floor near where Kleiner would have been raised up to the controls. He wiped his mouth and stood up, still unsteady.

Alyx knocked on the hidden door, a large brown concrete wall. It slid open with the loud screech of metal. Alyx jumped backwards, a shotgun barrel aimed at her chest.

Kleiner stood a Spas-12 pointed at the group of rebels. He lowered the weapon and tossed it down to the ground carelessly behind him. "Alyx? Gordon? Marcus? Where have you been for the past two weeks?".

"Two weeks? We just left Nova Prospekt a few minutes ago" Alyx replied her arms crossed. Kleiner nodded slightly and turned to walk back into the main room, sweeping his arms around.

The room had been transformed from a lab to a armoury. Crates sat opened in corners, filled to the brim with weapons, ammo and clothing. The once painted red walls were disfigured and the drywall was blistering away from the foundation. Old staff photos from Black Mesa were smashed apart and a computer monitor was thrown against a wall, the screen smashed into thousands of glass pieces.

"Minutes? That must've have been the effects of what happened to Nova Prospekt. Anyway's Barney and the other rebels have started the main uprising, they are under suppressing fire by a squad of Striders near the town hall. I suggest Alyx stays here and helps me get this place packed up while Marcus and Gordon go and help Barney. You others can stay here with me."

Marcus nodded drawing his desert eagle and checking the ammo in his clip. He slid it back into his waist leather holster and walked over to the secret entrance out into City 17. Gordon followed inspecting his weapons.

"Let's go Gordon" Marcus spoke, pressing a few dials on a small alcove that was protected from sight by a soda machine out in the hall. He drew a quarter and slid it through a small slot and pressed a small water button to open the door.

He and Gordon both readied themselves as the roof in front of them caved inward, something huge dropping on top of the debris. Through the dust and smoke neither of them could pin-point who or what it was.

Dog ran out of the smoke and pounded his fist against the ground. He whined and pointed a bulky hand towards an elevator shaft, with no elevator in sight. With the heavy thumping of servos Dog leapt down the shaft, running out into a small backwater parking lot.

Gordon came next, one hand tightly holding a destroyed wire. He jumped and tucked and rolled behind Dog. Marcus came last, sliding down a rope, burning his hands pretty badly. He walked into the street watching as Dog ran towards a small makeshift barricade of Overwatch soldiers.

Their ar2's were ineffective against the heavy steel plating of Dog's torso and they turned to run as the huge robot monster reached them. They didn't get very far, Dog grabbed one and threw him against a building, a metallic chuckle emitting from what was a voice box as the soldier fell to the ground and was mashed into bloody pulp.

Four soldiers in a small hospital entrance across the street tried to suppress dog as their friend was chased towards a huge combine wall. Marcus ran forward, right into the pathway of a overwatch APC which tried it's hardest to crush him under its tyres.

Dog slapped Marcus out of the way and shoved the APC to a skidding stop on the street. He lifted the 4 ton vehicle up onto his shoulders and tossed it at the hospital entrance, which luckily was glass.

Gordon snuck up on the last soldier with his crowbar, bringing the weapon to bare. He dodged a knife before swinging his crowbar vertical, smashing the visor of the soldier's helmet. He swung again and the edge of his crowbar pierced through neck soft armor and flesh.

The once paved road was completely smeared in blood, and the hospital was beginning to be engulfed in flames. It wasn't long before a gunship flew overhead and fired three round burst at Dog.

It swung around and lowered itself downward, releasing a drop pod that it had carried. As it started to fly upwards again Dog leapt onto it and starting punching it and howling in anger. Within minutes Dog and the ship were out of the sight, the only sign that either had existed was the constant howling of Dog.

Gordon was already trying to open the combine barricade doors. Huge blue steel doors blocked their path and security cameras snapped off pictures of them when they got close. Marcus looked to a small gap in the wall between it and a building.

He fit through it, gasping out of breath. Gordon followed and they found themselves met with a small plaza of ruined buildings. Up in the distant, Marcus could see the Citadel. It was completely lit up and thousands of scanners clicked away with their pictures above and around the top level of the Combine Headquarters.

Gordon led Marcus towards a small three story apartment. He, with his crowbar cleared a path through a caved in hallway and they traveled through the clearing, navigating their way through endless corridors that were destroyed.

They ended up in a street, strewn with cars and debris. Both ends of the street where cut off by wreckage and at one end a huge 100 feet tall spider like construct stomped on four long spiked feet.

A Strider. The Synth fired its main cannon into a apartment further down the road that was occupied by a group of Rebel Guerilla fighters. A rebel's rocket lashed out and smashed into one of the Strider's legs. The machine tumbled downwards, a servo damaged and hundreds of vital wires cut.

The rebel appeared on the roof of a building behind the Strider and she leapt off of it, rocket launcher on the rooftop. Unluckily, she was shot in mid air by an Overwatch sniper in a building opposite of her own.

The sniper buildings door was blown off its hinges and three Overwatch field engineers drag out boxes of repair tools towards The Strider.

Marcus and Gordon ran towards a small grassy alcove underneath a railroad bridge and under the guise of a building. Three white mattresses were laid out on the floor and three injured rebels laid on them, moaning in pain as they clutched at their severe wounds.

An older man was leaned up against the building wall, clenching a M16 rifle into his chest tightly. " ? Lincoln? Barney's over on the other side of town, by The combine Nexus or better known as what was the Town hall".

Marcus nodded and spotted a flight of stairs that lead into the basement of the building. Gordon and he ran down them, sporting their weapons at full readiness. It became obvious that the trek to Barney was going to be a long and dangerous one.

Marcus lead them down a slim but, long hallway, checking his back every time they would pass the defiled corpse of a rebel or Overwatch soldier. They followed the hallway into a small basement like room that was booby trapped to all hell.

Crates were trapped with trip mines and set near the entrances. Mines were scattered around on the floor, most prominently near a single wooden support beam, most likely to make sure whoever triggered it wouldn't just get an explosion.

Two ceiling mounted turrets sat resting in both corners of the confined and secluded room. The corpses of rebels were tossed carelessly into piles around the room, no doubt hiding more traps.

"What's the plan?" Marcus asked Gordon, holstering his weapon and crouching onto his heels. "Think we can rush it?" Marcus asked tapping a finger against the crate in an effort to move it away from the entrance without triggering the trip mine attached to it.

"We can do that if you get that box out of the way" Gordon replied quietly. Marcus nodded and drew a long serrated machete that he had, had from Nova Prospekt during the fight with all those soldiers in the cells.

He shoved the crate backwards with a slight application of force. He chuckled as the trip mine stopped blocking their path and instead deactivated by itself. They marched through the traps carefully, stepping up a flight of stairs up into an apartment.

Barney and other Rebels were waiting for them. Barney was dressed in his Cp carapace and his face was covered with a fresh scar.

"Welcome to the team Gordon and Marcus. The Nexus is our target". Both Marcus and Gordon were appalled at the directness Barney was going to employ.

"How are we going to take it?" Marcus asked, holstering his weapons. "We can't just march right on in there can we?". He accepted a cigarette from a rebel and lit it up. He hadn't smoked in years and now he was gonna join the bad habit again.

"We'll use a wall of flesh if we must but, we're thinking more of a charge that will put down the Nexus defenses, but for that to happen you and Gordon need to enter the building in anyway and destroy the shields from within".

Marcus nodded and puffed smoke out of his mouth. He chuckled and tossed the cigarette out a window only to duck as an alarm from within the Nexus blared. Three Strider's stomped down the street outside, firing their cannons at a building as Rebels tried to fight the Combine.

It made things ten times harder for Marcus as a T-54 tank rolled out from behind the spider like legs of the Striders. The cannon blazed with fury, blowing a piece of the wall out. Fires turned anyone within into ash in seconds.

"So, you never told us that Combine had tanks" Marcus said grimly. He watched carefully. The Nexus's front gates popped open and unleashed well over two hundred Overwatch soldiers armed to the teeth with Ar2's.

This was going to be a hard fight. Four gunships fired off at another group of rebels, slaughtering almost all of them quickly. Another new Combine prototype was unleashed on a rebel in front of the gates.

"Attention Rebels, Put down your illegal armaments and turn yourselves into the Nexus" A bulky Overwatch soldier spoke in a megaphone, standing next to a bound rebel who was sobbing in utter fear.

The soldier gripped a small syringe filled with a weird green substance. The soldier waited a few minutes before plunging the syringe into the rebels arm. The man spasmed and his body twisted around in a odd angle.

He was being engulfed by a green life-eater virus. His body was melted from inside out and all the soldier held now was a single ashy bone. "Now listen".

"We'll launch nuclear sized vials of these virus into your bases and homes if you do not surrender". The soldier laughed and tossed the megaphone away before clicking a small button on his radio.

"Send the missiles out, do not let them near The Nexus". The whine of missiles came from

Above and in seconds the ground was corroded into a massive pot hole. Marcus was going to stop this and he would stop it now.

That was his last thought before a missile struck the building he was in. He coughed violently, a hand held to his mouth, acting as rebreather. He tried to blink away the water in his eyes, scanning the wreckage for Barney or Gordon.

Ar2 pulse cells buried themselves into the ground and walls from outside and the loud sonic boom of the Strider's cannon was a sign that Rebels still lived on. Marcus could feel his body starting to deform.

He crawled through a second story window, crashing down onto the ground with a wet thud. Through the green smoke and the sudden outburst of flames behind him he could see both Gordon and Barney firing their weapons off at the encroaching soldiers.

He recovered quickly and drew his desert eagle, firing off a blind shot into a Civil Protection's throat, shredding any hope of not being spotted. A Hunter Chopper spun down from the sky, firing it's dual mounted miniguns wildly at a the forces of the Rebels.

In an act of desperation Marcus dove down into a crater that was drove through the cobblestone street. He tumbled down a slide of trash, body parts and corpses. His felt a flush of excitement and stood up out of the murky brown sewer water that swarmed about his knees.

In front of him an elaborate tunnel system was sprawled out. It went straight for a few metres and then it came to a crossroads, the tunnels splitting off in four directions.

To the left, towards the Nexus stood four Combine Civil Protection soldiers, crouched behind a bulletproof Swat shield. They each were armed with Mp5's and wore gas mask which protected them from the virus.

A city scanner, with a black metal frame clicked away with it's red camera eye. Marcus crouched down onto his stomach and marine crawled his way to the left. The Cp that spotted him tried to yell a warning but was shot four times in the chest and head, spewing his brain's out onto the sewer ground.

Marcus fired off another shot from his desert eagle. The bullet tore a Cp's hand off and he bent down to his knees before being shot again in the head. The scanner came next, a hidden detachable glock lowering and firing at Marcus.

The last two Cp's ran towards a small dresser with which a radio laid a top of it. It exploded in a puff of flames and black smoke, razor sharp glass shredded both of them mid run. Thier mask eviscerated by the blast.

The scanner turned tail and flew down the dark tunnel behind it. Marcus repeatedly tried to hit the machine with each shot, but it kept swerving just as the bullets came around three inches away.

Marcus ran after it, holstering his weapon in his leather holster and jogging through the now bloody water. The tunnel walls were disfigured with graffiti and propaganda, yet another gunless war against the Combine.

Off up ahead a small Overwatch squad was talking into a huge, 1970's like radio that clicked and beeped continuously. Candles sat on old brown desk and end tables lighting the tunnel up for miles around it.

The constant gunfire and explosions from above were a grim reminder of what was right above their heads. The moans of the wounded came through the thin road and down into the tunnel system, echoing for metres around.

The gunfire was a perfect symphony of death. The screech of missiles reached Crescendo, warning whoever the target was that it was certain death if they didn't move. The rhythm changed drastically as the Nexus's orbital bombing began pounding the streets, caving in the tunnel way behind Marcus.

Marcus holstered his pistol and drew his 74 rifle. He clenched the gun tightly to his chest, scanning the tunnel's garrison that was stretched out before him. He charged forward, trudging through the swampy water without fear.

"Marcus, come in Marcus!" Sarah's voice yelled through his radio. He ignored it, tossing it to the ground. It shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and Sarah's urgent voice turned into a disturbingly distorted voice, repeating the same thing.

He fired off round after round into the first Soldier, throwing him backwards to the ground in a bloody mess. He slid down and opened up another salvo of shots into another soldier, cutting through his neck soft armor.

Three more soldiers opened fire from positions within the camp. Marcus leapt up and drew his machete and brought it in a wide wild arc, taking a soldier's head from his shoulders. He thrusted the blade through the next soldier, tossing him to the side with his free hand.

The last Overwatch soldier tossed his gun away and drew a huge, heavy plasma infused greatsword, spitting onto the ground. The soldier's helmet clicked off and Commander Arkel smiled.

The blades clashed in a shower of red sparks, both members of the opposing armies gave no sign of faltering. Marcus twisted his machete around and delivered a spinning kick to Arkel's throat, causing the soldier to stumble backwards.

The plasma sword was caught by Marcus's bare hand, slicing through the leather gloves and flesh effortlessly. Marcus didn't scream or even budge instead, he brought his sword down upon Arkel's sword arm, completely chopping it off in a fountain of blood.

The combine commander screeched in agony and tried to grab his sword with his other hand but was kicked in the head, sending him to the ground.

"You didn't know that it was I who created the virus…. A special present for you, you sonofabitch!" Arkel roared, standing up with a pistol drawn in his hand. "See you in hell you motherfucker!". With that Arkel squeezed the trigger at least five times, each shot throwing Marcus to the ground.

Arkel joined him as with his last energy, Marcus tossed his swords into Arkel's head, totally turning him into a grinded human cheese.


	16. Chapter 16:Battle for The Nexus

Chapter 16: Battle for The Nexus

Marcus sat up, finishing his medical work. He had stitched up his body with whatever he could use to stop the bleeding and seal the wounds. 54 stitches in total from the gunshot wounds. He holstered his weapons and recovered Arkel's plasma sword, holding it in his palm until he could find a holster.

He stood up finally, breathing heavily. He walked down the sewer further, trudging through the muck that filled the sewer tunnels. He wasn't surprise when he encountered a huge metal platform off in the distance, with an old WWll Mg60 mounted on a tripod.

Three Cp's in all black carapace armor manned it, one actually fired it, the other two fed the ammo. One's main job was to hold the ammo belt so it didn't catch up on anything, the other's was to hand the new ammo belts to the second guy who loaded them with the first Cp.

Marcus cursed as he spotted four white words imprinted on the black armor's chest. ' _Civil Protection Swat Rescue',_ or CPSR for short. They were the best of the best of The Civil Protection in City 17's standards.

Marcus drew his desert eagle, reloading it. He grinned and pulled a grenade out from his belt, his last one. He flicked the safety clip and pressed his thumb to the spoon, estimating the distance and location where he wanted it to land.

He let go of the spoon and hurtled the grenade towards the platform, letting it bounced off a wall at an angle and explode in mid air at the two reloading Combine's feet. The shrapnel instantly cut apart the platform and gun, along with the crew who survived by luck.

They drew tiny pistols that glowed a dark blue, violet colour. Plasma pistol's of some sort. They squeezed tiny sensitive triggers that allowed massive globs of blue energies to fly towards their targets.

They missed Marcus and smashed into the wall, ripping it apart. Marcus cursed again and fired his pistol, aiming for the first gunner CPSR, blowing his chest out in a fountain of blood and bone matter.

The other two leapt backwards off the platform, and unholstered tiny pellet weapons with the same glow. They both tossed one and both of the pellets exploded into a purple mist of deadly poison.

Marcus luckily, was far enough away not to be in the center of destruction. His pistol barked off round after round towards the two CPSR's. One shot stabbed through one of the CPSR's throats, tossing him to the ground.

The last Combine soldier dropped his weapon and tried to run towards a huge ladder in the background. His head exploded in a pink mist as Marcus struck him not once, but twice in the same location of his head.

The tunnel's shook for a minute, the sound of the T-54 rolling around up on the surface. He wasn't under the Nexus yet, almost. The thunderous roar of the tank's main cannon was what was making the shaking worse as the platform's remains toppled over and crushed the dead body of the gunner CPSR.

Marcus ran forward, climbing past the platform and climbing the ladder up onto the surface. The surface was a madhouse, Strider's tumbled down from their feet smashing through buildings as rockets tore into their plating. The T-54's cannon was snapped from a burst of several missiles that hit the same location almost at the same time.

The Nexus's front entrance doors were smashed inwards and Overwatch soldiers had taken refuge behind them, ducking in and out of cover to take pot-shots at the renown Rebel force. Entire portions of the columns that were on the marble floor before the entrance were crumbling.

Companies of Overwatch soldiers repelled from the Helicopters that flew high above in the air, firing their ar2's at the Rebel forces.

In the ruins of the apartment complexes in front of the Nexus, at least five hundred Rebels fought, throwing themselves at the Combine, taking as many alien scum as they could with them. Huge make-shift nail bombs tore apart squads of Overwatch as they ran into buildings to flank the Rebels.

Marcus stood up and ran, towards the Nexus dodging the heavy hail storm of gunfire and explosions that plagued the surface. He couldn't feel his legs as he leapt over the melted flesh and armor of a soldier on the Nexus's outside pathway.

In front of him stood the imposing Nexus, thousands of Combine had been deployed within and outside after the alarms sounded. Marcus ran to the front doors, stabbing a soldier in the chest before kicking him off the plasma blade.

The other four Overwatch soldiers opened up with their weapons, chewing apart the door. Marcus dove out of the way, a round almost clipping his foot. He drew his 74 and slid the plasma sword into the empty holster where the gun was.

He smacked a new clip into his 74, the last one he had on him at the time. He spun out in front of one of the soldiers , blasting him with a single point blank head shot. 29 shots left, Marcus ducked below a fist before twisting his weapon around and smashing the butt of the weapon into a Combine soldiers skull. He took care of the last two guards with two more shots to the head blowing their brains out onto the floor behind them.

He stepped past the carnage and into the Nexus, beams of bright light slashed across the destroyed marble floor. The lights highlighted the (Probably) millions of spent shell casings on the floor. Old 1800's paintings were busted away from their frames and entire stair ways were caved inwards, corpses piled high to make another way upwards.

Marcus was greeted with the quietness within, no sight of a single living being but the sound of gunfire still thumped away from outside. "Interesting?" The voice asked, distorted by static.

Marcus spun around to face the speaker. Davian's stocky frame stood in front of the doors, two gigantic daggers in his hands. "Something you're looking for Marcus?" Davian asked, placing a hand up to his combine mask. He wore a power armor of some sort, with all types of gadgets and automated power generators within.

"I'm only looking for someone to kill, But, I guess I don't have to look anymore" Marcus replied, a shit eating grin on his face. He drew the plasma blade and his machete, holstering the 74 with the safety on.

"Then so be it" Davian growled, walking towards Marcus calmly as the buzzing of his voice calling in backup fizzed from his mask. Both stair wells were foaming with Overwatch elites armed with plasma pistols of some sort again.

Marcus grinned and started walking towards Davian, tightly gripping his machete. The dagger came in for his knee but his plasma sword caught hold of it inches away from his skin and twisted it away towards an approaching Elite. Another swing was caught by the machete's end hook that brought the blade up and over dragging it away from Davian's grip.

"You can't win this Marcus" Davian spat, kneeing Marcus in the gut before headbutting him in the nose. Marcus was quick to reply, swiping with both swords at once from both sides, one was caught by Davian's dagger and the other stabbed into Davian's shoulder.

With a howl, Marcus let loose a frenzy of blows that forced Davian into a retreat and onto the defensive. Marcus delivered another storm of blows that sent Davian to the ground. Davian recovered and stood up, gripping his dagger with his hands tightly.

Marcus blocked the dagger's sharp blade with his machete and swung into Davian's chest with his sword, severing several pieces of the power armor's green steel plating. A storm of Ar2 pulse shells came down from the Elites, their reaction to Davians failure to kill Marcus.

Marcus leapt backward, a grin on his blood smeared face. Marcus charged forward towards Davian, kicking Davian in the head before spinning on his leg and bringing his sword down through a piece of removed power armor and down into Davian's grey skin.

He lurched forward and stabbed his plasma sword down through Davian's mask. Blood fountained out of the wound, glossy and a very dark red compared to a standard humans. The Elites stopped dead in their tracks, their weapons aimed at Marcus.

Davian's lifeless body flopped backwards against the ruined white and black checker style marble floor. Marcus holstered his swords and drew his 74, spinning around right as the first burst of pulse cells punched through the air toward him.

He clicked the safety off his weapon and chambered the next round, firing it off at an Elite. He fired off a burst at a squadron of Elites, leaving him at 23 bullets left to kill the entire platoon of Elites that had crashed down upon his location during the duel.

He fired off more shots, cleansing another three Elites from the building. 20 shots. He brought the butt of his gun down upon an Elite who made a bad choice to try and sneak up on Marcus from behind. Bullets smacked into another four Combine, two each. 12 shots. He fired off another three round burst into the last three Elites, blowing their chest out.

Blood drizzled out of Marcus nose and he felt the surge of blood rushing down from his forehead. He holstered his weapon, stuffing it in next to the plasma blade, it barely fitting. He ran over to the daggers and picked them up, staring at the obsidian blades that reflected sunlight away from them. He looked over to Davian and spotted two leather holsters for the daggers that he could snap onto his waist, and he did just that within minutes.

Marcus walked up a flight of steps, pulling a crumpled package of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He grabbed his lighter and lit up a cigarette, puffing smoke out of a corner of his mouth. His mission now was to destroy the Nexus shield generators and then the Nexus would fall into a chaotic state, even worse than now, but the main Rebel force would be able to break through the generators and flank the Combine, rather than be stuck in a choke point at the front.

He continued up the stairs, turning a corner as he reached the top. There was three generators he needed to destroy in order for the final assault to begin. The crackle of his old phone spooked him, He pulled it out and looked at the number that was calling. It was Barney.

"Marcus, pull out! We've taken control of a Combine missile site a few miles north from there, we'll bomb the place to pieces" Barney's voice said urgently, the barking of Rebel officers cutting into the background.

"Roger" Marcus replied, ending the call and sprinting back down the steps. He kept running, jumping outside through the ruined doors, He ran forward, not taking in the sights. He smacked into a Rebel who dragged him into an apartment building a few blocks away past the carnage.

"Marcus? You watching?" The rebel asked as he shoved Marcus in front of a shattered window, facing the Nexus which was in clear view. A radio in the background clicked and Barney's voice spoke.

"Missiles locked, target sighted, launch in 5….4…..3….2….1… launch!". The loud roar and screeching of the missiles lifted up could be heard where Marcus was, and within minutes he could seen them above the nexus. Glinting in their green glory, they started to tilt and then they aimed downward and started to drop quickly.

A huge fireball almost blinded Marcus as the missiles impacted against the Nexus's roof top. Clouds of black smoke puffed into the air and the loud sound of hundreds of striders collapsing filled the streets. The Nexus's supports collapsed next in the loudest thump ever, along with the cries of desperate Cp's who had survived the blast….barely. When the dust settled and the cries and moans died out, the Nexus was obliterated, no sign of it ever standing was in sight.

The Nexus had fallen…...


End file.
